Naruho Uzumaki
by MewStar0013
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was a girl? Well, it would certaintly changed the relationship between her and a certian raven-haired ninja. Not boyxboy. Will involve the seasons of Naruto with changes here and there. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruho Uzumaki**

**I couldn't help but type this. I love Naruto and Sasuke parings. This idea always kept buzzing through my head. What would be the relationship with those two if Naruto was a girl? Well, the idea came simple: Write a Fanfic about it. I plan on using the plot on the original Naruto( Which I do not own, sad to say). With the nine seasons of it.( It'll be long, I know, but I think I might skip some episodes and put some of the them together in some chapters so that it won't be too long. There will be some changes from here and there so that way there will be more romance.**

**Now, this first chapter will start with the first episode of Naruto. Don't worry, there will most likely be romance between the fox demon and the skilled ninja in the next one. Well, enough of me talking, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter one: Naruho Uzumaki**

_Twelve years ago… a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves ashore. The ninjas rose up and tried to defend their village…_

" _Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!" One of the ninjas shouted, the side of his head was bleeding fast. Many of his fellow ninja were wounded and dead." It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!" Another ninja shouted. The Fox demon stormed closer to the village until a strange frog creature blocked it's way. On the head of the creature was a person, their identity hidden by the night's shadow._

_One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast, and sealed it in a human body. This ninja was known as the Forth __Hokage… _

**( Twelve years later, present.)**

" HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" A girl laughed hysterically. Her short, spiky blonde pigtails bounced as she ran away from two very mad looking ninjas." You get back here, Naruho! Your so dead!" One of the ninjas yelled." You crossed the line this time, kid!" The other ninja shouted. Naruho continued to laugh, jumping over many ledges and buildings with the two ninjas hot on her tail." Give it up! Your just jealous because you didn't have the guts I had to do that! Am I right, losers!" Naruho laughed, her light blue eyes filled with mischievousness as she stared at her ' masterpiece.' The four carved faces carved at the side of her village were now stained with paint, markers, and other things. Naruho laughed again." Catch me if you can, wannabes!" The girl shouted.

" Master Hokage! Help, it's an emergency!" A ninja yelled as he ran into the home of the current Hokage, his friend by his side. The Hokage sighed." I hope you are not disturbing me and this better not be another Naruho incident." The old man said, stopping his work on his painting." It is Naruho! She climbed the stone faces!" One of the ninjas exclaimed. " She painted graffiti on all the Hokages!" The other ninja exclaimed. The Hokage sighed, smoke puffing out of his pipe.

Naruho continued to laugh as the ninjas tried to catch her. She suddenly jumped in another direction and the ninjas fallowed her, not knowing that the real Naruho was hiding behind a trash can. The girl threw her head back and she laughed." That was too easy!" She laughed." Oh, _was _it, Naru!" A very mad ninja shouted angrily. Naruho jumped a mile and yelped. She spun around and she looked at the ninja with dark eyes and a brown, spiky ponytail." Where'd you come from, Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruho asked, brushing dirt off her orange jacket and pants." No, what are _you_ doing here, Naru? Your suppose to be in class." Iruka said as he grabbed the girl by the ear.

He dragged her all the way to a school house, tying her up in a strong rope in front of the waiting class." I'm at the end of my rope, Naru. You failed the graduation exam the last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you have another chance. Stop fooling around and get serious." Iruka said. Naruho puffed out her cheeks and she turned her head away. Iruka's eye twitched." Fine! Since you missed it, Naru, the whole class must now review the Transformation Jutsu!" He snapped. Everyone in the class groaned. Each student then lined up, waiting to show what they had.

" Aright, Sakura here. Here I go! Transform!" A girl with bubblegum-pink hair and pale-green eyes shouted as she paced her two fingers together. A wisp of smoke appeared around her and she changed into Iruka." You transformed into me? Good." Iruka said. Sakura changed back into herself and she jumped with joy." Yay, I did it!" She cheered. Her inner conscious threw a punch._" Hell yes!" _Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura smiled sweetly at a boy with rave-black hair and jet-black eyes." Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. The raven-haired boy walked up and he transformed into Iruka as well." Um… good." Iruka said with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head. Naruho rolled her eyes." Ok. Next, Naruho Uzumaki." Iruka continued." What a waste." One boy commented." You always screw it up for the rest of us." A girl commented." Like anyone gives you guys a damn." Naruho muttered under her breath as she stepped up.

She placed her two fingers together and she transformed. She was now naked, taller and her breast were larger. She winked flirtatiously. Iruka's jaw dropped and he had a major nose bleed. Naruho transformed back and she laughed." Ha! That's my Sexy Jutsu! Pretty cool, huh?" She asked." Quit joking around! Be serious!" Iruka snapped at her.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Naruho cursed under her breath as she scrubbed paint off one of the face carvings, Iruka watching her from the top of the head." Your not going home until you scrub off every single drop of paint." Iruka said with crossed arms." So what! It's not like there's someone over there that's gonna grounded me if I come home late!" The blonde-haired girl yelled as she scrubbed. There was a small silence." Hey, Naru." Iruka said." What is it now, sensei?" Naruho asked, looking up." Just thinking. Maybe after you finish this, I could take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do ya say?" Iruka asked. Naruho's face gave into a wide grin." Now _that's_ motivation! I'll get this cleaned up in no time!" She shouted as she scrubbed faster.

When Naruho finally finished, she and her sensei walked over to the town ramen shop. They took some seats and they got two plates of ramen. Naruho slurped up the noodles, enjoying the spicy taste." Naru." Iruka said suddenly." Hm?" Naruho asked, her eyes not leaving the blow of ramen." Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? You know who they are, don't you?" The ninja asked." Of course I do." Naruho said as she finished the bowl." Everyone knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best ninjas of all time. The forth Hokage was the greatest of all of them." The girl said, remembering the spiky haired face." But why did you-" " Because I'll be greater than the lot of them. Me, Naruho Uzumaki. The next Hokage! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it!" Naruho said with a determine face.

Naruho then placed her palms together." Uh, by the way. I kind of want a little favor, sensei." She said." You want another bowl?" Iruka asked. Naruho shook her head." No. I… wanna try on your headband. Can I? Please?" The blue-eyed girl begged." This. No way." Iruka said, patting his headband with the silver plate engraved with a leaf symbol. " You can only wear this when you graduate from the Leaf Academy and become a ninja. You gotta pass the test tomorrow." Iruka said. Naruho puffed out her cheeks." That's not cool!" She yelled. Iruka laughed." Is _that_ why you took off your goggles?" He snickered. " I want another bowl!" Naruho snapped as Iruka continued to chuckle.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The next morning, Iruka stood in front of his class." Alright. We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said. Naruho slammed her head against her desk.' Damn it! That's my worst technique! I'll never pass!' She mentally yelled at herself. Many students passed her, each one of them passing their test and now wearing their headbands proudly. When it was Naruho's turn she sighed and closed her eyes." Clone Jutsu!" She shouted and smoke surrounded her.

When it cleared, a pale, dead-looking clone of Naruho lied on the floor. Naruho slapped her forehead while Iruka's eye twitched." Iruka-sensei." Iruka turned his head to another ninja. He had short white hair and dark grey eyes." She's off but her moves weren't that bad. She hung in there the entire time. This is her third try so you know she's not one to give up so easily. Give her a break and pass her." The ninja said. Naruho grinned hopefully." Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three perfect clones. But Naru only made one. And look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass her." Iruka said. Naruho then glared at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

After school, the parents of the students came and they congratulated their children. Naruho was sitting alone on a swing, watching the families with sadness in her eyes. " That's her." One of the female students said, pointing at Naruho." I heard she was the only one who failed." Another girl said. They both glared at her." Serves her right. After all, she's the bitch who-" " Shhh! You know we're not suppose to talk about that." The other girl said. Naruho fixed her goggles and she heard a rustling noise. She gasped and turned her head, her eyes filled with relief when she found out it was Mizuki. In the group of students, Iruka was standing next to the current Hokage." Iruka, we must discuss something." The Hokage said as he and the sensei as they watch Naruho and Mizuki leave.

Naruho and Mizuki ran and they stopped at the ledge of a building. They sat down and they watched the sunset." Iruka-sensei is tough, but he's not against you." Mizuki said. " Then why? Why only me?" Naruho asked." He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that's not gonna happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, ya know? No parents. No family." Mizuki said. Naruho looked down." But… this time I really wanted to graduate." She whispered. Mizuki smiled and chuckled." Well, I guess now is the time I tell you." He said." Huh?" Naruho asked, looking up.' It's a secret. But I let you in it." Mizuki said.' A secret…' Naruho thought with wonder.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" _Iruka…"_

" _What is it, Lord Hokage?"_

" _I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruho. Without knowing the love of a mother and father. The warmth of a family…"_

Iruka stared up at the ceiling of his room. He remembered the time when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village and his parents fought to protect the village. He was only a child then." Iruka-sensei! Wake up!" A voice shouted, a banging noise coming from his door. He opened the door and her saw it was Mizuki." What is it?' He asked. Mizuki had a look of fright on his face." You must come to Lord Hokage's house. It's Naruho. She stole the sacred scroll!" He exclaimed. Iruka's face turned horrified." The Scroll of Sacred Sealing! No!" He shouted.

A group of ninjas were gathered at the Hokage's home, all of them arguing." Very well. We shall stop her. Bring Naruho here at once." The Hokage said. All the ninjas went on their searches. Iruka panted as he stopped on a building.' Where did she go?' He wondered. At a part of town, Mizuki was smirking proudly, his two giant silver star spears attached to his back.' Now that I told everyone what Naruho did, I can go and easily eliminate her. Everyone will be grateful when she's gone. And _I _can keep the scroll for myself.' He thought as he ran.

In a part of a forest, Naruho panted. She had been practicing to try a Clone Jutsu technique. She looked up and she saw Iruka glaring at her." It's all over." He said. He then snickered. Naruho snickered too. Iruka raised his eyebrow." Caught me already, huh? Not too shabby, sensei. I only managed to master one technique." Naruho said.' I can tell. You look worn out.' Iruka thought." Your gonna let me graduate, sensei. Then everything will be alright. They say that anyone that learns a technique from this scroll passes the exam, right?" Naruho asked excitedly." Huh? Who the hell told you that?" Iruka asked." Mizuki-sensei told me. Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll and he told me to go this place." Naruho said, waving her arms around.

' Mizuki?' Iruka thought, a chill suddenly running down his side. He then heard the sound of quick wind." Look out!" He shouted, pushing Naruho out of the way. Small spears suddenly pierced his body and he yelled in pain as his body slammed against a tree trunk, his pierced wounds bleeding quickly." I see you found our little runaway." A voice said. Iruka grunted in pain, his eyes squinting slightly." That's the way it is. I should have known." He muttered as Mizuki stood on the branch of a tree." Naruho, give me the scroll now." Mizuki said. Naruho held the scroll to her chest." Wh-what is this? W-what's going on?" She stuttered looking at Mizuki, then Iruka. The brown-haired ninja panted as he putted one of the spears out of his legs." Naru, don't let Mizuki have the scroll! He contains dark Jutsu that could cause great harm the village. Mizuki used you to steal the scroll. So that he could have it for himself." He panted.

Naruho glared and the smirking white-haired man." Naruho, Iruka is just trying to scare you so that way you can't have the scroll." Mizuki said." Huh?" Naruho asked, looking at Iruka with doe-like eyes." Stop lying, Mizuki! Don't let him trick you, Naru." Iruka said. Mizuki chuckled darkly." Oh I'll tell you who's _really_ lying." He snickered." No, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki ignored him." They been lying to you your whole life, Naruho. Ever since the decree that took twelve-years ago." He said." What decree?" Naruho asked." Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it know. He'd do anything to shut me up." The gray-eyed ninja said." What is it? Why does everyone but me know it?' The blue-eyed girl asked.

" Don't tell her. It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki smirked." The decree is that no one is to tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" He shouted. Naruho's eyes shot wide with fear." The demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has control on your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouted." Stop it!" Iruka demanded. " They all been sneaking around and hiding this from you your whole life. Didn't you ever think it was strange how people treated you? As if they hated your very existence?" Mizuki asked with mockery and taught." NO! NO! NO!" Naruho screamed, her eyes rimming tears and blue aura energy swirling around her.

" Naru…" Iruka whispered desperately and sadly." That's right! You will _never _be accepted into this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki shouted, his eyes filled with craziness and his face sadistic. Iruka gasped for air as he tried to keep his strength up._" Iruka… Naruho never had a mother or father to care for her. She is shut out from everything and she doesn't know why. People won't even look at her. How would you feel where every where you went, people would act so cruel to you. That's why she gets in trouble. So that people can notice her. She may not show it, but she always wonders about the family she never had. She's hurt inside."_ Lord Hokage's words echoed in Iruka's mind." Die, Naruho!" Mizuki yelled as he threw one of his giant star spares at the Shinobi-to-be.

" DUCK, NARU!" Iruka shouted, Naruho ducked and she shut her eyes tight. She heard the disgusting rip of flesh. Her eyes shot open and she stared at her sensei's face, drops of blood escaping his mouth and dripping onto her face." W-w-why?" She asked, quivering. Iruka had his eyes shut, his blood dripping from the corner of his lip." We are the same…" He whispered. He felt his memories come to him." When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and know my name. My score wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did crazy things. And I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naru." Iruka said sadly, his tears running down his cheeks and staining Naruho's cheeks.

He gave his student a sad smile." You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. I'd let you down. I'm sorry. No one should ever go through the pain you went through. No one should be alone like that." Iruka whispered." Sensei…" Naruho whispered, her hand gently reached up and touched the ninjas tear-stained cheek. Mizuki chuckled darkly." Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents! And now that beast is inside of you! He wants to take away the scroll from you!" He yelled. Naruho felt more tears in her eyes and she bolted away, clutching the scroll tighter to her." NARU!" Iruka shouted. Mizuki smirked and he jumped off the branch. "You know once she makes up her mind, nothing stop her. She's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in her eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast." Mizuki said.

Iruka pulled the giant star spear off his back." No… Naru… isn't like that!" He shouted as he threw the star spear. Mizuki easily dodged it." You're a joke. As soon as I get rid of Naruho and get the scroll, I'll finish you." The evil ninja said as he leaped after Naruho.' I won't let you!' Iruka thought as he got to his feet. All three ninjas didn't know that Lord Hokage was watching everything from a crystal ball." This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruho feel so bad. Worse than she's ever felt. This could release the untamed power within her. If Naruho keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Fox demon within her could be broken. And the beast could come out. If that happens… I fear for us all…" Lord Hokage muttered.

Iruka caught site of Naruho jumping over many tree branches." Naru! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll, hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" Iruka yelled. He finally got in front of the pigtailed girl. The ninja felt the wind knock out of him as Naruho kicked him in the stomach. The ninja flew and his body hit the ground. Naruho landed on her feet, dirt flying as she skidded to a stop. She panted, holding the scroll close to her." It can't be." Iruka whispered. Naruho paced the scroll down carefully and she leaned against the trunk of a tree, panting heavily." How did you know, Naruho. How did you know…" Iruka suddenly changed into Mizuki." That it was me and not Iruka?" Mizuki snarled. Naruho smirked and she changed into Iruka." Because I _am _Iruka." He snickered.

Mizuki stood on his feet." You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak! She's the reason you parents are dead." Mizuki said. The real Naruho was hiding behind another tree, clutching the real scroll." I don't care what you say. Your not getting your paws on that scroll." Iruka said." As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruho is just like _me_." Mizuki said. Naruho gasped." In what way?" Iruka asked." She wants the scroll for her own power and vengeance. That's how beast are. She'll throw everything into the scroll and take revenge." Mizuki said." Your right…" Iruka muttered. Naruho's eyes shot wide and she felt her eyes water.' So it's true. Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some sort of… monster…' She thought with a sniffle.

" That is how beast are. But… _that's_ not how Naru is." Iruka said.' Huh?' Naruho mentally thought." She's nothing like that. Naru is one of a kind. She works hard and puts her heart into everything she does. Sure she screws up sometimes and people don't like her that much. But her suffering only makes her stronger. That's what separates her from being a beast." Iruka said. He then glared at Mizuki." So your wrong. She is nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. She is Naruho Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves." Iruka said. Naruho burst into tears. She sniffled and sobbed, allowing her tears to run down the whisker marks of her cheeks.

Mizuki took a hold of his second giant star spear." You really believe in that crap? Your such a moron, Iruka. I was going to kill you later, but I think I'll do it now. YOUR FINISHED!" Mizuki yelled as he charged at Iruka with his spinning weapon. Iruka closed his eyes and smiled softly.' So this is it.' He thought. Naruho suddenly appeared and she knocked Mizuki away from Iruka.' Naru!' Iruka thought with his eye widening." Not bad, for a monster." Mizuki commented as he got on his feet. Naruho gave him a fire-hot glare." If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" She shouted angrily." That's big talk. I can kill you with just one move." Mizuki said. Naruho got in a fighting position." Take your best shot. I'll send it back to with twice the power!" She yelled.

" Lets see if you can, Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouted." Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The blonde yelled as a thousand copies of herself surrounded the area.' Naru… those aren't just clones. They're _solid_ clones. She's mastered an extremely powerful Jutsu.' Iruka thought with a smile. Mizuki fell to his feet, his face filled with fear and shock." If you won't come after us," One of the clones said." Then we'll came after _you_." Another said. Mizuki screamed in pain as he was kicked and punched at.

When it was sunrise, Mizuki know laid on the ground, pulverized. Naruho grinned and scratched the back of her neck." Sorry, got carried away." She said with a small giggle. " You ok, Iruka-sensei?" The Fox demon girl asked." Yeah." The dark eyed man said smiling.' She's amazing. She want's to surpass all the Hokage. And I'm starting to believe that she might.' He thought." Naru, come here for a minute. I've got something to show you." The ninja said.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" Can I open my eyes now, sensei?" Naruho asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet." Ok, open them." Iruka said. Naruho opened her eyes to her smiling teacher." Congrats. You graduated." Iruka said. Naruho's mouth dropped and she felt the smooth material of her ninja headband." And to celebrate, we're going off for a night of ramen." Iruka said. Naruho's lips turned into a happy/teary smile." Iruka-sensei!" Naruho cheered as she tackled her sensei into a hug." Hey that hurts!" Iruka chuckled as the two laughed.

' _Naruho… this is only the beginning. The world gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I told you that, that would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later… over ramen._

_**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

**Well? How's that for a first chapter. I know, boo! There's no romance in this! I promise that there will be some in the next chapter, promise. O h yeah, I wonder if I should add a chapter where Naruho helps that son of the Hokage or I should just go to where she gets teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura. What do you guys think. Ah well, guess we'll find out soon enough. Please review and no flames please. I can't handle those very well. The next chapter will come soon.**

**This is me saying, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Team 7

**I decided to get the second chapter in early. I'm planning on skipping the second episode of Naruto but, there will be hints of it. This is the chapter were romance finally starts. I'm not gonna make Sakura all that crazy on Sasuke and I'll have Hinata have a sort of sisterly love for Naruho. Nothing lesbian at all. And I think I'll throw in a few**

**" Chan's" and " -Kun" here and there. I'd just like them for some reason. Ok, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter two: The Start of Team 7**

" Hey, Naru! Wake up! Your gonna miss your orientation if you don't hustle!" Iruka yelled from the bottom of Naruho's apartment two days later." Hold on, sensei! Just give me a minute!" Naruho's voice yelled. A while later, the blonde climbed down from her window and she held her head high." Morning, Iruka-sensei." She said with a smile. Iruka nodded and he stopped the smile that was forming on his lips when he saw that his student was wearing her headband proudly. The two of them walked in silence, enjoying the morning.

They almost didn't noticed the small misshapen bump on the side of a fence. The disguise dropped and a boy with a spiky brown ponytail and black eyes jumped at Naruho." Your mine, Naru!" He yelled before he accidentally tripped. Iruka raised his eyebrow while Naruho tilted her head." Uh, what do you think your doing, Konohamaru?" Naruho asked, looking at the Hokage's grandson oddly. About a day ago, she had the little boy fallowing her around the village. He wanted to find a way to beat his grandfather so that no one in the village would keep calling him just ' Honorable grandson,' or' The son of the Hokage.' Naruho had understood and she taught him the Sexy Jutsu. Though, his form always made his woman fat. And just when they were getting along, Konohamaru's sensei came along and tried to take away the little beginning ninja. Fortunately, Naruho had saved him by using the Shadow Clone Jutsu with the Sexy Jutsu and she was able to beat the sensei. Konohamaru now consider Naruho a rival.

" That was a slick move. That's why I respect you as a rival." The little boy said. Naruho shrugged." But I didn't do anything." She said. The ninja in training placed his fingers together." Ok. Then lets fight fair and square then." He said. Naruho scratched the back of her neck." Sorry. I got orientation." She said." Orientation?" Konohamaru said with shock and awe. Naruho pointed at her headband." Yep. Starting today, I'm a ninja." She said with a wise smirk.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Naruho was grinning widely as she took a seat at the Leaf Academy. A boy with a black spiky ponytail and dark eyes stopped and looked at her." Naruho? What the hell are you doing here? This place isn't for dropouts. You have to graduate." The boy said. Naruho glared and she pointed at her headband." Oh yeah? Well ya see this? It's the official ninja headband. Don't you see it, Shikamaru? We're gonna be training together. How do you like _that_?" The blue-eyed girl asked with a smirk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruho continued to smirk." 'Sides, you gotta admit. I look cute in this headband." She said with a wink.' You graduated. Way to go, Naru-chan.' A girl with dark blue hair and light gray eyes thought with a light blush.

" I'M FIRST!" All heads turned to see Sakura and another girl with pale-blond hair and pale blue eyes at the doorway." I win." The girl said smirking." In you dreams, Ino." Sakura said with a smirk. She then ran to Naruho's desk and she knocked the said girl off her seat, her eyes turning into hearts as she stared at Sasuke." Morning, Sasuke." Sakura said sweetly. The raven-haired boy flickered his eyes to Sakura briefly, they then turned back to his desk." Mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked." Back off! I was here first!" Ino argued. Soon all the girls caught on and they soon started arguing that they should sit next to Sasuke.' What fools.' Sasuke thought. What he didn't expect was his eyes opening to bright blue eyes.

The Fox Demon girl glared hard at the rave-haired ninja." Quit being rude, Naruho!" Sakura yelled as she and the other girls glared.' What do they see in this jerk? It's all Sasuke, Sasuke! I don't get it! What's so cool about him?' Naruho thought angrily as she and Sasuke stared at each other with hatred while the girls argued. A boy suddenly laughed and his elbow flew back, hitting Naruho and sending her crashing on Sasuke. The room suddenly got silent when Naruho's lips collided with Sasuke's.

Both ninjas in training stared at each other with wide eyes as a kiss noise vibrated off their lips. Every girl in the room gasped in horror. Naruho felt her senses go foggy for a second. She then fell back and she landed hard on her butt. She spat and choked." Gross! Now I'm gonna have to wipe my mouth with dog crap or something!" She yelled as she spat. Sasuke was spitting as well." I'll get you for this, Uzumaki!" He snapped, wiping his mouth with his hand. Naruho continued to choke. She then felt on odd chill in air and she saw that all the girls in the class, counting out Hinata, were giving her ice-cold glares, cracking their knuckles.' Oh crap…' she thought.

When class had finally started, Naruho now laid her head on her desk, her face with bruises and scratches. Iruka stood in front of the class." As of today, you are all ninjas. Together, you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's noting. The next thing you will face will be far more difficult. For now, you are only Genin, first-level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka said. Naruho placed her finger on her chin.' Huh. Three man squad? I guess it would be ok to be with Sakura. Though, I bet she's pissed off at me. Ah, well. As long as I'm not with Mr. Hot-shot/ first kiss stealer, everything will be cool. I mean, I know I don't care about that kind of crap but still. Did it have to be with _him_?' She thought, shooting dagger-like eyes at Sasuke.

" Ok, Team 7 will be Naruho Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. Naruho fell back while Sakura cheered and Sasuke sulked. Iruka then announced all the other teams." Excuse me, Iruka-sensei! But why do _I _have to be paired up with hot-shot!" Naruho asked as she pointed the black-eyed Genin." Sasuke had the best score of all the graduating students. Naru, you had the worse." Iruka said. Many of the students snickered." To create a balanced group, we placed the good student with the worst student." Iruka said. Naruho snarled like a animal." Just don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said under his breath." What did you say!" Naruho demanded, her eyes blazing with furry." Knock it off, Naruho!" Sakura snapped. Iruka cleared his throat." After lunch, your going to be meeting your Jonin teacher. Until then, class dismissed." Iruka said.

When the class left, Naruho was trailing Sakura." What do you want, Naruho." Sakura muttered." Chill, Saki-chan. I just want to get to know you." Naruho said, hold her hands up." Don't call me that! Who says I would want to know an annoying fly like you!" Sakura snapped. Naruho frowned." I see. Your like the rest of them, huh?" She asked." What?" Sakura asked. Naruho had suddenly looked mad, wise almost." You judge people on what you hear and how they look. You don't look into their hearts and you don't see what they dream and what they fear. It's the same case with Sasuke." Naruho said, looking down with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Sakura stared at her with astonishment." Naru-" " YOUR JUST THE SAME!" Naruho yelled as she ran past Sakura, tears flying.

Sakura stared at the retreating blonde girl with wide eyes." What was that all about?" Sakura turned and she saw that Sasuke was leaning against a tree." S-Sasuke? When did you-" " Why is she crying?" Sasuke interrupted, walking over. Sakura looked down." I really don't know. She told me that I don't look into peoples hearts, that I don't understand what they really feel.I don't know what she means." Sakura whispered." Alone. Isolated." Sasuke whispered." Huh?" Sakura asked. The wind started to pick up and leaves were blowing in the breeze." You have no idea what it's like to be alone. You can't see the truth of what lies in the heart." Sasuke said, a bit of anger in his tone." Why are you saying this?" Sakura asked, trembling slightly. Sasuke gave her a stone-hard glare." Because your annoying." He muttered as he turned and walked away. Sakura fell on a bench, a strange feeling filling her heart.

Sasuke walked around the academy for a while until her heard a small sniffle. He looked out a window and his eyes caught a dark blue open-toed shoe. He sighed and he climbed over the window. Naruho gasped when she saw the raven-haired teen. She quickly wiped away her tears and glared." What do you want, hot-shot!" She growled at him. Sasuke sat at the edge of the roof and he remained silent. Naruho watched as his raven-black locks flew with the breeze.' Whoa… he almost looks kind of cool… wait! What! Ew, gross! What's wrong with you!' Her mind snapped at her, shacking her head to get rid of her reddening blush." Why did you run away like that?" Sasuke asked. Naruho raised an eyebrow at him." Why would you care?" She asked. Sasuke looked at the sky." I don't. I think I already know." Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruoh's eyes." You said those things because your alone. You feel that no one in this world cares for you. No matter how hard you try, people always push you away." He whispered.

Naruho looked into Sasuke's eyes." H-how do you know?" She asked. If someone were to look close enough, they could see a salmon-pink tint on Sasuke's cheeks and nose." Everyone gets alone. Even hot-shots like me." He said. His nose caught a whiff of cinnamon and vanilla. His eyes suddenly went nearly half-lidded. His eyes then snapped up and he stood up." Were are, unfortunately, now apart of a team. Quit the crying and don't slow down. Or I'll leave you in the dust." He muttered as he climbed back into the school house. Naruho blinked._" Everyone gets alone. Even hot-shots like me…" _Sasuke's words echoed through her mind.' So… hot-shot gets alone too. But doesn't he have a mom or dad or something? Now that I think about it, I never heard about Sasuke's family. Who are you, Sasuke Uchiha?' The blonde wondered.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The next morning, Naruho, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting at an empty classroom at the Leaf Academy. Sakura had apologizes to Naruho and Naruho had forgiven her. Sakura even allowed Naruho to call her by that nickname Naruho called her." Ugh! What's taking this guy so long Everyone else's leaders are already here!" Naruho complained, checking the door every five seconds." Be patient, Naru." Sakura said." No. I'm ready to roll! Believe it! All the other teams left. Even Iruka-sensei." The blonde said." I know. Hey- what are you doing!" Sakura shouted as Naruho placed a chalk eraser between a crack on the door." Your asking for trouble." Sakura said._" Ah yeah! This'll be amazing!" _Inner Sakura cheered." Our teacher is a Jonin, an elite ninja. He won't fall for it." Sasuke said." Yeah, Sasuke's right, Naru." Sakura agreed.

The door then opened and a guy came in, the eraser fell on his head. Naruho laughed." Ha! I got him! He fell for it!" Naruho laughed. Sakura placed her palms together." I'm sorry, sensei. I told her not to do it." She said sweetly._" Sweet! On the mark!" _Inner Sakura cheered." He fell for it? Is this guy really a Jonin?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. The man had dark eyes and spiky gray hair that look like a fire. He picked up the eraser and stared at it. Half of his face was clothed with a scarf. His head band was lop sided, covering his left eye." Lets see. My first impression on you guys is… your all idiots." The man said calmly. The three sulked.

The man then led the students to the top of the school to the horticultural area." Ok, lets start with introductions. One by one." The man said." Why don't you start so that way, we known what were suppose to say." Naruho said. The man pointed at himself." Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you guys those things." Kakashi said." Huh?" Naruho and Sakura asked, tilting their heads." My dreams for the future… never really though about that. Hobbies… I got lost of them." Kakashi said." That was pointless. All he told us was his name." Sakura whispered." Ok, now your turns. Let's start with you, on the right." Kakashi said. Naruho smiled." Believe it. I'm Naruho Uzumaki. But my friends call me Naru. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you cook the ramen. My hobbies are trying different types of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to become the next Hokage! So that way people will start respecting me!" Naruho shouted as she pumped one fist in the air.

' What an interesting kid.' Kakashi thought." Alright, next." Kakashi said." I'm Sakura Haruno. And…" Sakura started giggling and she looked at Sasuke a lot." And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked sweat dropping." I don't like Naruho that much." Sakura said. Naruho fell back.' She's more interested in boys than ninja training.' Kakashi thought." Ok, now you." Kakashi said to Sasuke." My name… is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I particularly don't like a lot of things. What I have is not a dream… because I will make it a _reality_." His eyes suddenly went dense and dark." I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone." Sasuke muttered. Naruho turned away and felt a shiver run down her spine.' Jeesh. Hope he doesn't mean me.' She though while Sakura blushed.

' Just as I thought.' Kakashi thought." You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said." What kind of mission is it?" Naruho asked." It's something we're all gonna do together." Kakashi said simply." What kind, what kind, what kind?" Naruho asked excitedly." A survival exercise." Kakashi said." An exercise?" Naruho asked, slumping back." I thought we already did our training?" Sakura asked." This isn't your regular run-of-the-mill training." Kakashi said." So what kind is it?" Naruho asked. Kakashi chuckled." If I told you, you three wouldn't like it." The Jonin chuckled. Naruho tilted her head in confusion." Of the twenty-seven participants who came here, only _nine _will be accepted here as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make-it-or-break-it, pass, fail test. The chance that you three will fail is a sixty-six percent chance." Kakashi said. Naruho and Sakura gasped and Sasuke's eyebrows went up slightly.

" Told you, you guys wouldn't like it." Kakashi said in a calm tone. Naruho stomped her foot." That sucks! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway!" The blonde snapped." Oh that. That was select candidates who might become Genin. Or not." Kakashi said." Huh?" Naruho asked." That's how it is. I'm the one who decides whether you pass or fail. Meet me at the designated training spot at five am. And bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said. Naruho's hands turned into fist.' There's no way I'm gonna be weeded out! People are gonna be looking up to me one day. I gotta pass! Believe it! _Believe it!_' The Fox demon girl thought with confidence. Kakashi waved his hand." Your dismissed. Oh yeah, don't get breakfast tomorrow. You'll puke." The gray-haired man said. That _definitely _blew the three young ninjas away.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The next early morning, the three Genin in training waited for their Jonin at their meeting spots. Minutes soon turned into hours and the ninja still didn't arrive. He then finally came." Morning." He said to the students." Your late." Both Naruho and Sakura said simultaneously." Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said. Both female ninjas growled." Ok, lets get started." Kakashi said as he placed at clock on a tree stump." This clock is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Kakashi said as he waved two silver bells around, their light dinging noise flowing with the breeze." If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and you'll watch me eat my lunch." Kakashi said. All three ninja sulked.' No wonder. We weren't suppose to eat breakfast because it would be harder.' Sakura thought.

" Hold on! There's three of us and there's only _two_ bells." Sakura said. Kakashi smiled under his scarf." Because, at least there will be one of you tied to a post. That person will also be sent to the academy. Of course, _all_ of you could fail. You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi said." Those are too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura argued. Naruho snickered." You couldn't even dodge that eraser!" She laughed." Class clowns are always the weakest links. Lowest scores. Losers." Kakashi said. Naruho snarled under her breath." When I say go, you can begin." Kakashi said. Naruho glared at him and she pulled a dagger( A.N: sorry, I have no idea what that weapon's called.) and she charged at the Jonin. Kakashi surprised her when he grabbed her head and she spun them around. Next thing Naruho knew, her dagger was at the back of her neck." Don't be in a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said as he released the girl.' What speed!' Sakura thought.' No wonder he's a Jonin.' Sasuke thought." But, you came at me with the full intension of destroying me. So, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. So get ready. And… start." Kakashi said. The three ninjas went their ways.

' Well, at least they know where to hide. That is one of the key skills of a ninja.' Kakashi thought. Sasuke was hiding in the branches of a tree while Sakura was hiding in some bushes. What he didn't expect to see was Naruho standing a few yards away from him." Ok. Lets go. You and me!" The mischievous girl yelled." You know, you must be the weirdest of the three." Kakashi said. Naruho glared at him and she charged." The only think weird around here is your haircut!" She yelled at him. She skidded to a stop." Very well. Lets start with Taijutsu." Kakashi said as he reached into his gray pouch.' That's hand-to-hand combat. So why is he getting a weapon?' Naruho wondered. Kakashi pulled a book from his pouch and he started reading it." Go ahead, doesn't matter if I read or whatever. There's no way your weak attacks will get to me." Kakashi said.

Naruho snarled and she threw punches and kicks, Kakashi blacked and dodged all of them. Kakashi managed to get behind Naruho and he knocked her into the water of a nearby river. Naruho felt her anger rise and she shot two shuriken from the water. Kakashi caught them easily. Naruho came out of the water and she coughed out water." What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi said in a bored tone." I know!" Naruho snapped at him." You look real hungry for someone who's gonna be the next Hokage." Kakashi said as he walked away." You're the one who told us not to get breakfast! Believe it! I won't give up! I will be a true ninja!" Naruho yelled as clones of herself charged out of the water. Sasuke's eyes shot wide.' That's the Shadow Clone Jutsu! How did that brat learn it?' He wondered.

Kakashi was impressed.' So the rumors are true. She _does_ known the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's a forbidden skill. And she defeated Mizuki with it.' Kakashi thought." That's a tough Jutsu to master. The question is, how long can you control it? You talk like you're the best, Naru. But your really the worst." Kakashi said. He suddenly felt something cling onto his back and he saw it was a smirking Naruho." Ha, gotcha, sensei. Believe it. It was actually one of my clones who came out of the water. I simply sneaked behind you." Naruho said as the clones grabbed the Jonin.' A diversionary tactic. Nice…' Sasuke thought, finding a bit of respect for Naruho. A Naruho clone punched Kakashi when she found out she punched… herself?

Naruho blinked before her clones started beating each other up. She stopped her Chakra and she spun around to look around for the Jonin. She soon spotted a silver item flying through the air.' The bell!' She thought as she darted after the bell." A ninja must see through deception. That is what you must remember." Kakashi's voice said through the trees. Naruho rolled her eyes and she sprinted after the bell.' What a loser.' Sasuke thought as he decided to go find Kakashi." Wait for me, Sasuke!." Sakura shouted as she crawled out of the bushes. She fallowed Sasuke deeper and deeper into the forest until she heard an ear-piercing shriek rip through the air." Naru!" Sakura yelled as she fallowed the scream. She soon found Naruho surround by a pack of hungry wolves. They were licking their lips and they had blood-lust in their eyes." HELP ME, SAKI! Naruho yelled.

" Don't worry! I'll-" " Help… please, Sakura…" Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke a few feet away from her. He had giant gashes all over his body and they were bleeding quickly." Sasuke…" Sakura whispered." HELP ME, PLEASE!" Naruho yelled with fear as the wolves drew closer." Help me… please…" Sasuke begged. The wolves dove in." SAAAAKKKIIIIIII!" Naruho shrieked in terror." Sa-sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he fell to the floor." NOOO!" Sakura yelled. She soon felt herself go funny and she fell back, fainting. Kakashi was watching from above.' I think that one went a little hard. Though, she should knows this by know. It's the Illusion Jutsu. She studied it but she forgot.' The Jonin thought with a sigh.

Sasuke walked around, his eyes darting in every direction.' Now where did he go?' He wondered as he looked around. He stopped when he spotted the gray-haired ninja sitting on a tree branch." Well, you found me." The Jonin said as he hopped down." Your smarter than the others. Not as head strong as Naru. And much more focused than Sakura." Kakshi said. Sasuke suddenly formed a pose with his fingers and fire shot through the base. When the fire and smoke disappeared, the gray-haired ninja disappeared.' Huh? Where did he-' Sasuke suddenly felt that his leg was grabbed and he was pulled into the ground. Sasuke soon found himself in the ground, his arms and legs surrounded by hard ground. His sensei was crouching above him.

" Can't move? That's called the Nin Jutsu. Thought you would have expected that." Kakashi said as he stood up and pulled out his book." It surprises me that you know the Fire Jutsu. It takes a lot of Chakra in order to form an attack like that. You are definitely different from the others, Sasuke. But, being different isn't always good." The Jonin as he walked away with his book. Sasuke was muttering something under his breath. Kakashi walked over to a bush and he kept an eye on Sakura, who was still knocked out from seeing her comrades ' die'." Two down, one to go. I wonder where she went." Kakashi said to himself.

The said Genin in training was walking through the forest, her eyes darting in all directions.' Where did it go? I know it passed through here.' Naruho thought as she scratched her head. She noticed the forest had gotten thicker." Damn, I hope I'm not lost." She muttered under her breath." You know, it's very ladylike for a girl to curse." Naruho spun around and she saw Sasuke leaning coolly against a tree, his eyes on the never ending sky." What are you doing here? Did you fallow me or are you trying to find the bell? Well I already called dibs so go look some where else, hot-shot." Naruho said. Sasuke kept his eyes on the sky." I am looking for something. But, it's not the bell." He said calmly. Naruho placed her hands on her hips." Not that I care, but what _are_ you looking for?" She asked. The next seconds were a blur to her. One second, Sasuke's a few feet away from her. The next, Naruho is shoved against a tree trunk, lean, pale arms trapping her at the sides of her head.

Crystal-blue eyes widen as they stared into endless, black eyes that glinted with mischievousness." You." Sasuke said simply. Naruho's breathing hitched as she felt Sasuke's warm breath tickle her flushing cheeks. She could feel her heart beat against her rib cage and she felt like a doe who was cornered by a wolf." Sasu-" " You know, Naruho. I really didn't like that kiss we had a day ago. So," the raven's pale lips brushed against the blonde's." Care to try again?" He asked, almost alluring and seductively. Naruho's hands clenched into fist and her eyes went nearly closed. Her eyes suddenly shot open.' What the hell is he doing!' She screamed in her head." I HARDLY EVEN KNOW YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled as she raised her legs and kicked Sasuke hard in the gut. Sasuke suddenly went." Poof" and he disappeared. Naruho blinked and she walked around, now noticing that one of the trees were covered red dust.

Before Naruho even got a foot to it, she suddenly went upside down. Her foot had snared on a trap to a tree." Aw, come on!" She yelled, thrashing around. Kakashi was in another tree, watching with amusement." Huh, never thought I ever use the Dragon's ashes today." He said as he pulled out a small red bottle." This stuff is to make someone believe their strangest dreams are occurring when ever someone comes in contact with it. I thought Naruho would know this. This stuff is used for pranks." Kakashi said to himself. He then sighed, feeling his hope for his new team drop and drop.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Noon had finally came and the three Genin in training sat in front of their Jonin, their stomachs growling loudly." Hungry? How sad. But, there is good news. I decided that I won't send any of you to the academy." Kakashi said. The girls started cheering and Sasuke, as usual, kept an unreadable face." In fact, you've all failed. I'm dropping you out." Kakashi said. Naruho's happiness went from glad to mad." What do you mean! Why!" She shouted. Kakashi gestured at a stone that was a few feet away from them." You guys see that stone? All those names engraved on them are known as heroes to our village. They all got one thing none of you three have; teamwork." Kakashi said." Why are you telling us this?" Sakura asked. Kakashi went silent for a while." They are all KIA, killed in action. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi said quietly. Everyone went silent. Kakashi broke the silence." Fine I'll give you guys one more chance. But, I'll make it harder. In three hours, you guys are gonna have to try to snatch a bell. Start eating now. However, don't give a single bite to Naruho. Anyone who breaks the rules, they automatically fail." Kakashi said. Naruho sulked.

With in minutes, Sakura and Sasuke were eating out of the bentos while Naruho was a few feet away from them, her stomach growling as loud as a wild animal. She held her nose high." Pft. I can handle this! I can handle without eating for days! Believe it!" She yelled. Her stomach growled again and she stared down at her lap. Sasuke stared at the starving girl. He didn't know what happen next because he somehow found himself standing next to Naruho, hold out his bento." Here. Take it." He said, turning his gaze away. Naruho stared at him with wide eyes." W-what?" She asked. Sasuke could feel his blood go to his cheeks and he shut his eyes." Just take it. Sensei isn't here. Besides, you'll slow us down when we have to got get the bells. Take it." He said, shoving the box to the girls hands, Naruho stared at the box, then at the raven-haired ninja. She slowly picked up the chop sticks and she started eating.

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye.' Why did I do that?' He asked himself._" You felt bad for her." _A voice in his head said teasingly. Sasuke huffed and he tried to hide his blush. Sakura walked over and she placed all of her rice into Naruho's box." You can have it. I'm on a diet anyway." She said smiling. Naruho smiled and she eagerly ate up the food. The winds suddenly started to whip and the Genins-to-be took fighting stances. Kakashi stormed up to them, his eyes filled with anger for the first time today." You broke the rules. I hope your ready for your punishment." He said as he made a tiger pose with his hands. Black thunder clouds started to appear and the lighting cracked." Any last words?" The Jonin asked. Naruho stepped forward." You said that there were three of us! That's what you said so that's why… Sakura… and Sasuke…"She trailed off, looking at Sasuke. He already knew what to say." We're all in this squad and we all stay together." He said in a calm tone. Sakura nodded in agreement." That's right! We gave our lunch to her because we are one!" She yelled. Naruho nodded fast." Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!" She shouted.

" You are all one ? That's you excuse?" Kakashi asked threateningly. The three nodded. Kakashi suddenly looked like he was smiling." You pass." He said." Huh?" The three asked." What do you mean? How did we pass?" Sakura asked. The clouds started to fade away." You're the first team to ever succeed. The others did exactly what I said, and they fell for my traps. They couldn't think for themselves. They didn't see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. However, those who abandon their friends, they a far much worse." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled while Sasuke gave a knowing smirk. Naruho felt her eyes water." He's… sort of cool." She whispered.

" The test is over. Everyone had pass! Starting tomorrow, Team 7 starts their first mission!" He shouted as he threw a thumbs up." Alright! Yes!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke turned back into his natural state. Naruho was jumping faster than a Mexican jumping bean." Yes! Yes! Yes! Believe it! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" She cheered turned his heel." Lets go home." He said as he walked away. The three Genin fallowed him. Naruho looked at her new sensei.' He might be a little off, but he's alright.' She thought. She then looked to Sakura.' Saki is a good person too. I hope we'll become good friends.' She thought happily. She looked at Sasuke last.' For a guy who's a pain in the next, he could be ok sometimes. But just you watch, hot-shot, your working with the future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.' Naruho thought with a smirk. Finally, things were going right for her.

**_(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~(~)(~)(~)(~)_**

**How do you like that? I placed episode 2-5 all into one chapter. I feel pretty proud. I'm sorry if Sasuke seemed a bit OCC. I tried my best to keep him in character. Oh yes, I'd like to thank Ninja99 and Scurryfuner for being the first two people to review my story. You guys are the best! Make sure to review please. I think this story is gonna come along great.**

**This is me say, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3:Traveling to the Land of Waves

**Hello readers of the world. I come bearing the third chapter of Naruho Uzumaki. Before we start the chapter, I'd like to give a few shout outs to a few people.**

**Ninja99: I'm real glad you like the story. Thanks for being the first person to review this story.**

**Scurryfunger: Thanks for telling me what the daggers were called. I'm grateful.**

**InARealPickle: I'm glad you find Naruho's name funny. Believe me, I had no other choice. All the other names I found felt so unoriginal.**

**Mitzzi: Thanks' for telling me about a new way to write. It'll help me a lot.**

**WARRIOR of Fanfic99: If you don't like this fic, then don't read it. Just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean I'll delete this story. Because unlike you, a lot of other people seem to like this story. So good day to you, sir. Humph!**

**Oh yes. I decided I'll skip the fight that Team 7 will get with Zabuza. I'm going to put their fight at when they fight at the bridge. So they meet for the first time there. Ok, now that I got all that out of my system, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter three: Traveling to the Land of Waves**

Sasuke:_ Sasuke, I'm at point B *buzz*_

Sakura: _Sakura, I'm at point C * buzz*_

There was a long pause…

Naruho: _Naruho, I'm at point A. Believe it! *buzz*_

Kakashi: _Your slow, Naru. Ok, squad 7, hm?… Target has moved! Fallow it!_

A shadow figure ran across tree branches and it stopped at one spot rest, oblivious to the three Genin fallowing it." There it is." whispered Naruho, who was hiding behind a tree. " What's your distance from the target?" asked Kakashi, speaking from a headset. Naruho's eyes narrowed as she spotted the figure." Five meters. I'm ready. Just give the signal." she whispered." I'm ready, too." whispered Sasuke." So am I." whispered Sakura. Kakashi nodded." Ok… now!" he exclaimed. The three students charged at the figure and Naruho caught it. The fighting feline scratched and hissed as he tried to escape and/or claw out Naruho's eyes._" Can you verify the ribbon on it's right ear?" _Kakashi asked through Sasuke's headset." Affirmative, we've got an ID." said Sasuke. " _Right. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished."_ Kakashi said. There was another long pause.

" CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS! I HATE CATS!"

Kakashi pulled off his headset quickly before his ears started to bleed. Man, for a girl, Naruho sure had a strong pair of lungs.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" Ohhhh! My poor wittle, Tora. Mommy was so worried about you, my wuvly, wittle fuzzy-kins." cooed Tora's owner as she snuggled and chocked the poor cat. Team 7 had just reunited the two at the Leaf Academy. Naruho cringed as she watched the scene.' Wow. Suddenly, I feel bad for the cat.' she thought." No wonder he ran away." whispered Sakura. The Hokage sat at the main desk, reading a paper." Now, for squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the chief counselor's three-year old, helping his wife with the shopping, pulling potatoes-" " No! No way!" interrupted Naruho, waving her hands around." I want to go on a real mission! I want something amazing and exciting! Not regular chores! Come on, old man!" the blonde yelled. ' I hate to admit it, but she has a point.' thought Sasuke.' These missions are kind of pointless.' thought Sakura.' I knew this was gonna happen.' thought Kakashi with a mental sigh.

Iruka, who was sitting next to the Hokage, stood up." How dare you, Naru! Your still a beginner Genin! Everyone starts out with simple missions! It builds up you skills!" he shouted angrily." Are you kidding me! Babysitting is not a- OWWW!" the fox demon girl shouted as Sakura and Kakashi pulled her back by her pigtails." Put a lid on it, Naru." said Kakashi." Naruho, you still don't understand the tasks you have been given." said the Hokage. Naruho tilted her head in confusion. The Hokage placed a pipe in his mouth. " Listen. Many different missions come into our village everyday. From babysitting to assassinations." the Hokage said as he gestured to the many scrolls that were scattered in front of him." These request are recorded, analyzed, then ranked A,B,C or D. Depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked. Hokage at the top. Jonin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village. And our work." he said.

The Hokage pulled out his pipe." Since you are untrained Genin, you're starting down the Shinobi path. You are given D-level assignments, of course-" The Hokage stopped himself when he realized that Naruho wasn't paying attention." So anyway, I remember this one time I tried this super hot ramen that-" " Silence!" The Hokage snapped. Kakashi scratched the back of his head." Oh, sorry." he said. Naruho crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks." Quit talking to me as if you're my gramps! 'Cause I'm not that little brat who use to pull pranks anymore! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" she shouted as she raised her nose in the air. The members of her team sweat dropped.

Iruka smiled softly/sadly at his once student while the Hokage chuckled." Naruho wants us to know she's not a brat. She a _former_ brat. She wants a mission, so be it." said the Hokage. Naruho's eyes widen. The other's as well." Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-level mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." said the Hokage, smoking his pipe. Naruho's face gave an excided grin." Alright! So who is it! A prince! A member of the council!" the girl yelled, her adrenalin pulsing through her veins. The Hokage smirked." Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." he said. The door then opened and old man with a bottle of Sake came walking, well, more like stumbling, into the room. He had light gray hair and his eyes were blood-shot from his drink." What the- a bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" asked the old man, taking a swing of his drink. He wiped his mouth." And you, the little one with the idiotic look on her face. You want me to believe that you're a ninja?' he asked in a slur. Naruho started to giggle." Hey, who's the little one with the-" Naruho stopped herself when she saw that Sasuke was at least two inches taller than her while Sakura was at least one inch taller than her. The blonde puffed out her cheeks angrily.

Kakashi grabbed Naruho by the back of her jacket as she tried to get close enough to strangle the old man." I kill you!" she yelled as she struggled." You can't kill the client, Naru. It doesn't work that way." said Kakashi. The old man sipped his Sake again." I am Tazuna. I'm a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I need you to get me there easily. Even if it means giving up your own lives."

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The five walked out of the town gates and Naruho ran ahead with her fist in the air. " Alright!" she cheered." What's with you getting excited, Naru?" asked Sakura. Naruho turned to her with a big grin." This is the first time I ever left the village! I'm a traveler now! Believe it!" she shouted as she spun around like a top." I'm suppose to trust my life to this kid? She's a joke." asked Tazuna. Naruho stopped spinning and her eye began to twitch angrily." Don't worry. I'm a Jonin so you'll be safe. Even if Naru goes nuts." said Kakashi. Tazuna rolled his eyes._" She's a joke! She's a joke!" _Tazuna's words echoed in Naruho's mind.' Why did we have to guard this old geezer?' she wondered angrily. She turned to Tazuna." Hey, never insult a ninja! That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make in your life! I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday, I'm gonna be a Hokage and your gonna look up to me! My name is Naruho Uzumaki! Remember it!" she shouted.

Tazuna took another sip of his Sake." You, a wise and strong Hokage? Please, your puny and weak. The day you become Hokage is the day I grow wings and fly." he said sarcastically. A mad vein appeared on Naruho's head." Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to a Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that _I'm _the top ninja! Including you!" she shouted. Tazuna gave her a doubtful look." Ha, you can be Hokage ten times over and yet you'd still be the stupid girl I see now." he said." Why you!" shouted Naruho as she once again tried to strangle the old man only to be held back by Kakashi." We're suppose to _protect_ the client, Naru. Not kill him." said the Jonin, unknown to all of them the two snake-like eyes watching them.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" Say, Mr. Tazuna?" asked Sakura as the group was traveling down a forest road." What?" asked Tazuna." Your country is the Land of Waves, right?" asked the pink-haired girl." What's it to you?" asked Tazuna. Sakura turned to Kakashi." Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" she asked. Kakashi shook his head." No. There are none. But in some countries, there are hidden villages, each with their own traditions and customs where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi mean strength. Military strength. In other words, that how they protect themselves. That's how they maintain the balance of peace with other countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent and they have their own equal status. A small island, such as the Land of Waves, are protected by giant bodies of water. There's no need for a ninja village. There are five lands that poses Shinobi villages. Fire, water, lighting, wind, and earth. Together, they are known as the five Shinobi nations. Only the leaders of these nations have the right to be called Kage, which means shadow. Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage. These are the five shadows that reign over thousands of millions of ninjas. " he said.

The group continued their trek when they heard a small drip of water. There was no time at all when two men cloaked in camouflage sprang up from a small puddle and they shot large chains with spikes on them at Kakashi." NOW!" shouted one of the ninja as they both pulled on the chains and Kakashi yelled in pain as he was slashed into smithereens. " Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruho. She felt a chill go up her back as the two ninja appeared behind her. They chuckled coldly." Now it's your turn, little girl." said one of the ninja as they shot their chains again. Naruho froze with fear. She felt fear in her every nerve. Sasuke suddenly jumped in the air and he shot his shuriken and kunai at the chains and they struck at a tree trunk. The two assassins were now stuck. They soon broke lose and they split up. One of them went for Naruho while the other went for Sakura and Tezuna. Sasuke ran to stop the one that was going after Naruho. At the very last second, Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of the youngest Genin and he caught the two ninja without a hitch." Hi." he said casually.

' Sensei's alive!' thought Sakura. Sasuke was pouting madly.' Showoff.' he thought. Naruho looked at the whole scene in awe and she then realized that the gray-haired Jonin had used the Replacement Jutsu." Whoa… that was unreal, sensei." whispered Naruho. Kakashi shrugged." Sorry that I'd nearly didn't get there in time, Naru. I'm sure Sasuke would have gotten there. But still. With you frozen like that, you would have been dead in a second." he said. Naruho looked at her teacher in disbelief." Hey, you alright?" asked Sasuke. Naruho looked at him with wide eyes.' Does he care?' she wondered. The raven-haired Jonin then smirked." You want me to take you back home to your mommy, you big baby?" he asked tauntingly. Naruho gasped. The baby comment wasn't what hurt her. It was the mentioning of her mother. She closed her eyes quickly and she ran a few yards ahead. Sasuke raised his eyebrow." What's with her? She didn't get _that_ hurt, did she?" he asked. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes." Sasuke… I think she got hurt because… you know… she doesn't have a mom." she said sadly. Sasuke's smirk faded. He had forgotten that. He remembered that he sometimes saw Naruho walking home alone during their days of training. He looked at the now sad blonde who was leaning against a tree with her bangs shadowing her eyes. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his heart.

When a few minute passed, Kakashi had gotten the two assassin ninja tied up and the group had gathered around the two." They are Chunin from the village hidden beneath the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice." said Kakashi." How did you know about our ambush?" asked one of the Chunin." A puddle. On a clear day? When it hasn't rain in weeks?" asked the Jonin. Tazuna raised his eyebrow." Then why'd you allowed the Genin to take care of the problem?" he asked." I _could_ have taken them out quickly. But then these three wouldn't have learned a thing. Besides, I hade to know why they were attack. Or better yet, _who_ their target was." said Kakashi in a low voice." What are you getting at?" asked the old man." This. I wanted to know if they were after us. Ninja attacking ninja. Or, if they were after you. The master bridge builder. You asked for standard protection when you field your request. From common petty thieves. You said nothing about ninja. This mission would have been a B-level mission. Our task was just to get you to your destination and to protect you while you build. If we knew there would be any attackers, we would have added stronger reinforcement and we would have charged for A B-level mission. Lying to us is unacceptable." said Kakashi.

Sakura patted Naruho on the back." Besides, we should get Naruho to a doctor. The poison from her cut could get her really sick. She looks bad enough as it is." the green-eyed girl said. If they were quiet enough, they could hear Naruho's breath go shallow slightly. The said girl looked at her sensei with slightly half-closed eyes. Kakashi placed a finger on his chin." Naruho could slow us down. I supposes we should head back." he said. Naruho's breath went more shallow, but it wasn't from her wound. She backed away from Sakura and she pulled out one of her kunai and she stabbed her wound with a fierce growl. Her blood oozed and dripped onto the floor. Every one stared at her with wide eyes." Are you mad, Naru! Do you want to die faster!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruho breathed heavily." I… Why am I so different? I try so hard, and yet… someone always has to come and save me. But no more. I trained for missions like this. I'm not going to be a burden. I won't lose to anyone. Not Sasuke or anyone else." she whispered. She then raised her still stabbed hand." Upon this wound, I make a pledge. _Believe it. _I'll get the bridge builder to his village with this Kunai." she turned to Tazuna with a mischievous grin, almost fox-like." I'll be fine." she muttered.

" Naru. That was rather cool on how you took out the poison and all. But, with your blood pouring out like that, you _will_ die faster." said Kakashi. Naruho paused for a second before screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping around madly. Kakashi sighed and he took he wounded hand. He was about to treat it when he saw that the slashed skin was already sealing by itself.' The wound… it's already healing. ' he thought with slight bewilderment. He stared at Naruho's wound for a long time." Um… that look you have is really starting to scare me. Will I be ok?" asked Naruho, shacking like a leaf. Kakashi blinked before pulling out a roll of bandages and wrapping them around Naruho's hand." Uh… yeah. You'll be fine." he said.' Could this healing power be from the Nine-Tailed Fox?' Kakashi thought as he finished tying up Naruho's wound.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The five were now standing at the cliff of the Land of Waves. Though they were close, they decided to campout after all the hard walking they went through. Sakura had sat down next to Naruho to check on her wound." Lets see if its- what the heck? It's already healed." said Sakura as she checked Naruho's hand. Naruho was shocked too." That's weird. How did it do that?" she asked. The two were silent for a while." Hey, Naru. What did you mean back there?" asked Sakura." What do you mean?" asked Naruho." That speech you made. What did you mean when you said that you weren't going to lose to Sasuke or anyone?" asked Sakura. Naruho turned her head and looked at Sasuke, whowas staring into the inferno of their campfire." He tried to protect me when that Chunin went for me. I'm sort of grateful, but…" she suddenly clenched her fist." I don't want to be saved by anyone. My whole life, I did things on my own. No one was around to help me. And now I'm a ninja and now, people are trying to help me. I don't want help. I'm gonna be someone who people are going to look up to one day. And I need to do things on my own once and a while." she soon found herself staring into the dancing embers. " I made a vow when I stabbed myself, Saki. I will ascend and surpass the greats. And then, I will be no longer an outcast. I will be a hero. Believe it."

**_(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~(~)(~)(~)(~)_**

**Whew, I'm tired. And this chapter is only six pages long. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter soon. I'm lucky since I have Winter break from school. Well anyway, please make sure to review and I will get the next chapter soon.**

**This is me saying, peace!**

.


	4. Chapter 4: Battles in the Mist

**I do not own Naruto. Now I know this chapter is going to be very long since it will have episodes ten through nineteen. Hopefully, I can do a good job on it and add some romance. Ok, enough of me talking, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter four: Battles in the Mist**

The first thing Naruho heard was the sound of seagulls cawing. Her eyes slowly opened and her hands gently felt around. She was on something soft and a blanket was over her. She slowly got up and looked around the small room.' How did I get here?' she wondered as she slowly stood up. She saw that she was only in her black t-shirt and her orange pants. She could feel her blond locks tickle her shoulders. She now realized that her hair was undone and the rubber bands that held her hair were gone. With a confused look, she pulled the blanket around her and she opened the door on the other side of the room.

The smell of white rice hit her nose and she sighed softly. She walked down a hallway and down a flight of stairs and entered another room." Oh, morning, Naru, did you sleep well?" asked Sakura, who was standing next to a woman that was cooking the rice. Naruho nodded and she looked around the room, now seeing that Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, and a little boy with unruly black hair and big, black eyes were sitting at a small table." Um… how did we get here?" asked Naruho as she took a seat next to Kakashi. " There was a sudden rain storm and we decided to come here. You wouldn't wake up so Sasuke carried you here." said Kakashi. Naruho looked at the said raven-haired Genin. He looked up and said in his usual calm monotone," Your really heavy. Lay off the ramen." Naruho glared at him and she started eating her breakfast. Sasuke took a glance at her, noticing her hair was loose.' She looks… better…' he thought. He then shook his head quickly and cursed in his mind." So what do we do now, sensei? Do we head back home?" asked Sakura as she sat next to Naruho." I'm afraid not, Sakura. In fact, I believe we're going to have to stay here longer." said Kakashi." Why?" asked Naruho." Earlier this morning, I detected something strange. A powerful energy that was and still is making my senses go odd." The gray haired Jonín turned to Tazuna.

" Tazuna, is there someone we need to look out for? Anyone that might cause trouble for me and my students?" he asked. Tazuna's eyes shifted slightly." There is… one guy you should look out for." he said. He looked slightly uncomfortable." Who?" asked Sakura. Tazuna sighed." His name is Zabuza Momochi. He is a ninja assassin that has killed more ninja that even god could count. If any of you were to run into him, well, then you might as well take one of those little daggers you have and stab yourself. He's invincible." he said. Everyone went silent for a while." Well, now that you probably scared the wits out of my students, we might as well get a bit of training done incase we ever do run in with this Zabuza. And I can see all of you have grown stronger on this journey. Especially you, Naru." said Kakashi with a smile behind his scarf. Naruho grinned like a little kid." It's about time someone noticed. Things will get better, Kakashi-sensei. Believe it." she said." I don't believe it and nothing's ever gonna be good!" Everyone looked at the little boy who was sitting across Naruho.

" Inari, don't be rude. This ninja squad helped your grandfather come home safely." said the woman, obviously Inari's mother. Inari continued to glare at the three Genin." Don't you guys see? These guys will get killed if Gato and his thugs ever come back." he said. Naruho bared her teeth and her eyes narrowed." What did you say? Listen up, you know what a super ninja is? That's me, only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This Gato or Lotso or whatever the hell his name is, is no match for a heroine like me!" she snapped." Ha, there's no such thing as heroine or hero. That's just a load of stupid coming from your mouth." said Inari. Naruho glared as she tried to grab the little boy, only to be held back by Sakura." Get a grip, Naru! He's just a kid!" shouted the pink-haired girl.

Inari stood up." If you wanna stay alive, go back to where you came from." he said as he walked to the stairway." Inari, where are you going?" asked his grandfather." To go look at the ocean. I want be alone." he said as he stomped up the stairs." Sorry about that." said Tazuna. He then explained that Gato was the owner of their land and how he took everything from everyone. He was also the man that sent the two assassins after Tazuna. Naruho shook Sakura off her and she went up the stairs." That little brat. I'll show him." she muttered as she made it to the hallway. She suddenly heard soft sobbing noises coming from a room. She tip toed over and looked over the crack of the door. Inari was sitting on his knees on a desk, hunched over and crying. Naruho's anger flashed away." No, daddy… no…" whispered Inari as he sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks. Something then flashed past Naruho's eyes. She could see herself at Inari's age and she was watching children with their families pass her, as if she didn't exists. The younger Naruho looked as if all the sadness in the world was hovering above her. The real Naruho sighed sadly, closing the cracked door and walking away.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

A few hours later, Kakashi led his team to a forest. The trees were as tall as towers and sun light was slightly peeking behind the branches." Ok. Training starts now." said Kakashi." Alright! Show us what to do, sensei!" cheered Naruho." Lets review on Chakra. Sakura, if you would be so kind." said Kakashi. Sakura soon started explaining about Chakra up to the point where Naruho's head was starting to spin." Ugh… to many big words! The whole point is just to learn Jutsu, right?" she asked." Though I hate to admit it, Uzumaki's right for once. We're already using Chakra in our Jutsu." muttered Sasuke." No. You have not mastered this power. You barely scratched the surface of it." said Kakashi." What do you mean!" complained Naruho." Calm down and let me explain. All you have to do is focus your Chakra until it takes on a second nature." said Kakashi." So how do we do that?" asked Sakura. Kakashi chuckled." Climb a tree." he said." Climb a tree?" the three Genin said simultaneously." Yep. Just one rule; no using your hands." said Kakashi." Your kidding, right?" asked Sakura. Kakashi shook his head. " Nope. All you have to do is focus your Chakra to your feet. Simple as that." he said. " But how will that help us incase we ever run into that Zabuza guy?" asked Sakura.

" You'll know when you know." said Kakashi." I think sensei's one noodle short of a ramen bowl." whispered Naruho. Kakashi threw three kunai at the students." Use the Kunai knife to mark the highest point you can reach the tree, with out using your hands. Then, see if you can get higher the next time. And the next. I suggest taking a running start. Get ready." said Kakashi as his students began to focus their Chakra to their feet." Go!" shouted Kakashi. The three students ran to their trees. Naruho was failing, her feet only getting too steps up the tree. Sasuke had gotten a good height yet he would sometimes use too much Chakra. As for Sakura, she was already sitting on a branch. Naruho glanced at Sasuke, who was catching his breath.' I can't let him beat me. I _won't_ let him beat me.' she thought aggressively as she climbed again, this time getting a few good feet up the tree. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see that Naruho was catching up with me.' Humph. Well what do you know. She's finally getting some back bone.' he thought, his ambition-ness side kicking in. Kakashi watched with interest.' Hm… well this is some new found training.' he thought.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

When it was soon nightfall, Team seven and Tazuna's family was gathered around the table. Naruho and Sasuke were stuffing their mouths like crazy, trying to eat faster than the other. When they finished their bowls, their faces twisted and they looked over their shoulders, throwing up their dinners." Quit the fast eating, guys! You'll get sick if you keep this up!" shouted Sakura." I _have_ to eat." muttered Sasuke." And I _need _to eat more than him." muttered Naruho." Everything's a contest for you two." said Sakura with an annoyed sigh. Once dinner was over, Sakura was looking over a picture with a piece torn out." Hey, why is this picture torn?" asked Sakura. Tazuna, Inari, and Inari's mother stiffened." He was my husband." whispered Inari's mother. Tazuna looked at his lap." They use to call him a hero." muttered Tazuna. Inari suddenly got up and he to his room. The room had suddenly gone quiet.

" What happened to him?" asked Naruho. Tazuna sighed and he explained on how Inari's step father, Kazia, had saved Inari from drowning. He soon came around a lot and he was like a father figure to Inari. He had even saved the bridge from collapsing in a thunderstorm. Everyone respected him. All except Gato. Gato had ordered Kazia to be killed. After Kazai's death, Inari never smiled again. Everyone was silent until Naruho got up. Her eyes were on the ground." I'm gonna go train!" she shouted as she ran out the door. Everyone was shocked. Sasuke was debating with himself if he should go see if she was ok or stay.

Naruho ran all the way to the forest and she deiced to get some more training done. She hunched over and breathed heavily as she felt her mind go foggy. All the food she ate and the training she did was getting to her. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell back, allowing sleep falling over her.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The next morning, everyone was sitting at the table. Well, almost everyone." Hey, where's Naru?" asked Sakura. Kakashi looked at the seat that was empty." She did say she went training last night. I just hope she didn't get lost in that forest." he said. Sasuke looked at the empty seat. He had no idea why he was suddenly getting concerned over the blonde Genin._" You worried that something's happened to her. You care for her. Admit it!" _yelled his conscious. Sasuke stood up with an annoyed look." I'm going for a walk." he said under his breath as he walked out of the door.

In the forest, a person was walking with a basket full of herbs. The person's hair was long and black and their eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate-brown. One could easily mistaken this person for a girl. The person walked until he spotted a girl he had never seen before sleeping on the ground. He spotted the ninja headband on her forehead and the person froze. He then relaxed when he noticed the girl looked very young.' She's really cute.' thought the person as he kneeled down and gently patted the Genin's cheek." Wake up. You'll catch a cold." said the person. Naruho opened her eyes to the voice. She stared at the person above her.' She's really pretty.' she thought as she sat up. " Hi. What are you doing out here?" she asked." Just gathering herbs. What about you?" asked the person." Training. I'm just getting stronger." said Naruho." Oh. Does that mean your gonna fight someone?" asked the person. Naruho shook her head." Nah. I'm just getting stronger. So that way, I can be the strongest person in my village. And to prove to a certain someone that I'm better than him." she said. She didn't know that Sasuke was in the trees, watching the two.

" Oh. So is this person important to you?" asked the person. Both Naruho and Sasuke's cheeks went up with color." N-n-no way! H-he's just some hot-shot! That's all! I despise him!" yelled Naruho. Sasuke suddenly clutched the place were his heart was. Why did it seem to hurt there? The person smiled." You see, when a person has something or someone they want to protect, then they become genuinely stronger." he said. Naruho blinked and smiled softly, remembering the night Iruka had saved her._" If you __**ever**__ lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" _her own words said in her mind." Yeah. I get what you mean." she said. The person smiled back and he picked up their basket." You will get strong. I can tell. I must go now. Goodbye." the person said as he began to walk away when he suddenly stopped." Oh, by the way, I'm a boy." he said." WHAT!" shouted Naruho. Even Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree he was on. The boy smiled again and he walked away.

" That was the weirdest thing ever. He looked so much like a girl." said Naruho to herself. She suddenly felt someone pull her up by one of her pigtails." YOOWWCCHH!" she yelled." Idiot. Did you sleep out here the whole time? Loser." muttered Sasuke. His fingers suddenly ran themselves through the female Genin's golden-locks. They felt as soft as silk. Sasuke yanked his hand away and he glared at Naruho." Who was that guy anyway?" he asked. Naruho shrugged." Beats me. Though, even though he looked like a girl, he could cut his hair and change his clothes and he could look like a hot guy. I would date him." she said as she got up, failing to noticed the jealous look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura and Kakashi were waiting by the training trees. They also started their search for Naruho. They flinched when a spear had suddenly shot near their feet. They looked up and they saw Naruho standing on a high branch. She smirked and waved but she suddenly lost her footing and fell back screaming. Sakura screamed as well. Naruho surprised them all as she showed that she could stand on the underside of the branch. She smirked and stuck her tongue at them. Sakura glared while Kakashi rolled his eyes. After a minute, Naruho really lost her footing and she started plummeting to the ground. She screamed and she then realized that someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw that is it was Sasuke. He looked bored." Moron. I thought you said you wouldn't need anyone saving you." he said. Naruho glared and she stuck her tongue out at him. She hated it when he was right.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" In a few more days, the bridge will be finish. I owe you one" said Tazuna as squad 7 and Tazuna's family were sitting for dinner." Though, I must ask something; why did you stay? Even when you found out that I lied to you?" asked Tazuna." Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardliness can not survive." said Kakashi. Everyone gave him a confused look." That was a quote from the first Hokage." explained the gray-haired Jonin. Naruho smiled and she noticed that Inari was suddenly crying." Hey, what's wrong, kid?" she asked gently. Inari glared at her." All of your stupid training is a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army! They'll beat you down in seconds! These things you say are just pointless! No matter what you do, the strong always wins and the weak always lose!" he yelled. Naruho crossed her arms." Speak for yourself. It won't be like that for me, got that?" she asked stubbornly." Why don't you be quite! Looking at you makes me sick! You don't know nothing about this country and you know nothing at me! You have no idea what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!" shouted Inari as his tears poured down faster.

Naruho had her eyes on the ground, her bangs hiding the crystal-blue orbs." Naru…" whispered Kakashi, already knowing what was coming up." Look at yourself. Whining and complaining like some sort of pathetic victim. You can cry out all your tears and I wouldn't even give a damn." she suddenly looked at him with her pupils in slits." But don't you _dare_ say I don't know what it's like to suffer! You damn cry baby!" she yelled. Inari's eyes widen." Naru! That's going to far!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruho stood up and stormed into the room she was staying in. Inari busted into tears and he ran out of the house.

He sat on the porch and he allowed all his tears to fall. He didn't even see Kakashi come out." May I sit down?" asked the sensei. Inari stayed silent so Kakashi sat by him anyway, watching the full moon." Naru can be a little… over emotional, sometimes. But she doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened… to your father. You probably don't know this but, Naru didn't grow up with a father either. In fact, she never even knew her parents. And she didn't have a single friend in our village." said Kakashi. Inari looked him with wide eyes while he continued." Still, I never seen her cry, feel bad for herself, or give up. She never quits. She's fighting to get the respect she never had. It's her dream. And she's gonna work hard till she reaches it. My guess is, she got tired of crying and decided to do something about it." said the wise Jonin." Wow…" whispered Inari." Even though she's young and still learning, she knows what it means to be strong. Like your father did. I think she knows better than any of us of what your going through. What Naru told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, she's probably told that to herself a thousand times." said Kakashi. Inari remained silent.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Naruho woke up when she felt sunlight on her eyes. She looked around and she saw it was noon." Damn it! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" she yelled as she ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Inari's mother was washing dishes. " Where did everyone go?" she asked." Oh, Naruho-san. Your sensei wanted you to get more rest after all that training you've done. They went to the bridge." said Inari's mother. Naruho ran back to her room and threw on her clothes." They ditched me! That's so not cool!" she yelled as she tied her hair into their two, spiky pigtail forms at the base of her neck. She ran down the stairs and out the door." See ya!" she yelled as the door shut behind her. She ran into the forest and she jumped from tree to tree. She stopped when she spotted something covered in a crimson liquid on the ground." What the-"

"- hell!" exclaimed Tazuna as he saw all the morning workers for the bridge, lying on the floor and on the verge of dying. Their bodies were twitching and they were groaning in pain. A sudden mist filled the area and Kakashi was already throwing orders to his students. Both Sasuke and Sakura stood by Tazuna with their kunais ready." It's him. Zabuza." whispered Tazuna." He-he, glad you know who I am." said a low voice in the mist. Everyone braced themselves." You know, I've seen some weak looking ninja teams in my days, but your's are pitiful. Look, even the boy is trembling." said Zabuza's voice. Sasuke was indeed trembling. He then saw a man with brown, short spike hair and coal-black eyes. His look and presence could send anyone trembling. Sasuke suddenly smirked and said," I'm trembling… with excitement. You look like a worthy opponent." he said. Zabuza raised his eyebrow and another figure appeared at his side. The person was wearing a white mask, hiding his identity." He looks tough. He might be worthy enough to be your rival, Haku." said Zabuza." Is that so." said Haku. It was not a question. It was more in an unimpressed tone. The ninjas and the two assassins stared down at each other. This was gonna be one intense battle.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" Leave my mom alone!" yelled Inari. Thugs from Gato had come to Inari's house to take Inari's mother as a hostage. Just when they were about to take her away, Inari was trying to stop them. The little boy ran toward them. The men placed Inari's knocked out mother and they pulled out their swords and they slashed at… a chopped log?" Whew. Sorry for being a bit late." The two turned and they saw that Inari, Inari's mother, and Naruho were there. Inari opened his eyes." Naruho, you came." he whispered. Naruho grinned at him." Inari… what you did just now was great. The thugs wanted you to get hurt so much, that they forgot about your mom for a second. That just gave me the perfect opportunity to strike." she said." But, Naruho, how did you know they were here?" asked Inari." I saw injured boar and some cut-upped trees in the forest. The cuts led all the way back here." said Naruho. Inari then noticed that the thugs were charging at them with their swords." They're coming!" exclaimed the bridge builders grandson.

Naruho reached into her pocket and she threw two shuriken at them. They missed and they suddenly turned into two clones of Naruho and they knocked out the two thugs." You- you did it." stammered Inari. Naruho smirked and winked." Yeah! Believe it!" she cheered. Inari blinked and grinned." That was sooo cool! You _are _a ninja!" he cheered. Naruho smiled and she pulled out rope from her other pocket. She tied it around the knocked out thugs. She then looked at the water." Hey, I'm sorry what I told you yesterday. Calling you a baby and all. But it's not true. 'Cause you were so brave when you tried to protect you mom." she said as she ruffled Inari's hair. Inari started to sniffle and he threw his arms around Naruho's waist. He cried into the blonde's orange jacket." D-dang it. I said I w-wouldn't cry any more. Your gonna call me a b-b-baby again." he cried. Naruho smiled and she gently stroked Inari's raven locks." What are you talking about? Your just happy. When your happy, it's ok to cry. Heck, even I cried when I found out I graduated." she said. Inari cried harder. Naruho's hand gently wiped away the little boy tears and she let go of him. With a wave and a wink, she ran off. Inari smiled and waved as he watch her leave.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" And the great Naruho Uzumaki is here!" yelled Naruho as she landed gracefully on her feet in front the bridge fight." Naru!" exclaimed Sakura happily. Haku took a look at Naruho and he felt his heart pound faster.' That girl… she's from the forest.' he thought. Zabuza glared and he threw three of his shuriken at her. Naruho froze with fear. Haku suddenly threw three senbon needles and stopped the attack. Everyone gasped. Sasuke was looking at the needle -wielding boy.' Why did he save her?' he wondered, a hint of jealousy in his thoughts." Zabuza, let me fight her. Please." whispered Haku. Naruho got into a fight position." Bring it on!" she yelled. Zabuza looked at Haku and smirked." Fine. Take this brat off my hands. The more easier it'll be to take them out." he said. The fight soon raged on.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

' Shit.' thought Sasuke as he looked around the ice mirror room Haku had created. The ice wouldn't break and Haku seemed to be at all places at once. He just hoped that his comrades were having more luck out there than he was in his position." You ok, Sasuke?" the raven-haired Genin's jaw dropped when he saw Naruho next to him." Idiot! What are you doing here! Don't you even know how to be a Shinobi!" he yelled at her. Naruho glared at him." Well excuse me for coming and trying to save you!" she yelled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. How he ended up having this girl as his team member was beyond him. The two soon began to fight Haku. But the fight wasn't all easy. Naruho then preformed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Though it had failed, Sasuke had gained an idea from it.

" Naruho, I want you to attack him again, but this time, attack with your clones. I'll handle the rest." said Sasuke. Naruho nodded and she did what she was told. Sasuke launched a Fire Ball Jutsu at the real Haku, but he missed by just an inch. Haku shot senbon needles at Naruho and they pierced her in the back. Naruho stumbled on her feet before falling to the floor." Naruho!" exclaimed Sasuke as he ran over to the blonde and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt the precious beating of her heart." You care for her, don't you?" asked Haku in one of the mirrors. Sasuke glared at him and he crouched protectively next to his team mate." I see. She means something to you. She told me that she is fighting to beat someone. So I guess that means that you _also_ mean something to her. Ha, I think she's starting to mean something to _myself_ as well." said the masked-ninja." Stay away from her!" yelled Sasuke as Haku shot more senbon needles. The last seconds went by in a flash. The only thing now heard in the ice room was a dripping noise.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Kakashi was panting tiredly as he and Zabuza stared down at each other. Kakashi could slowly feel his energy dropping by every second." Give up, Kakashi. You and your students are finished." taunted Zabuza. Kakashi shook his head." No. My students are more than they appear. Naruho Uzumaki, the girl with the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon sealed in her body. And Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the most powerful clan in the village. The blood of the Uchiha clan runs through his veins. The Kekkei Genkia is his birth right." said the gray-haired ninja. Zabuza's eyes widen." I heard that there was one member that survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan. No wonder his skills are far more better than any other Genin I've met. But so are Haku's. He is beyond strong." said the assassin ninja as the mist cloaked him once more.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Naruho woke up with a moan. She opened her eyes as she pulled out a senbon needle out of her back." You always… get in the way, Naruho. Your so stupid." muttered Sasuke, who was hunched over with his back turned to the blonde. The said ninja gasped when she saw that senbon needles were pierced all over the Uchiaha's body and a pool of blood under him. Sasuke turned to her with a knowing look, a trail of blood running down his chin." You… should see the look on your face… It… It makes you look like the loser you are…" he muttered. Naruho looked at him with wide eyes." Wh… why? Why did… why did you… save me?" she asked shakily." I… I don't know… My body… just stayed where it was… it…_I _couldn't leave you…" whispered the ninja. He suddenly smiled softly." And to think… I got myself like this… because of you… and I hated you…" he whispered. Naruho glared at him with her eyes watering." Then why! If you hated me so much, then why didn't you let him finish me! I never asked for your help! WHY!" she yelled. Sasuke felt his pulse go slower." Loser…" he whispered as he fell back. Naruho ran forward and caught him. His lower body rested on her lap while his head lay against her shoulder.

Naruho shook his body." Sasuke! Please, stay with me! You can't die!" she yelled. Sasuke looked at the ceiling of the ice room." H-he's still out there… My brother… I promised myself… I'd stay alive… until… I killed him." he confessed. The raven-haired teen looked directly into Naruho's watering, blue orbs. He felt his eyes getting lost in hers. To have himself being pressed against her warm, peach-tan body was beyond amazing." N-naruho… don't let your dream die… never… give…up…" whispered Sasuke as his head fell back and his eyes closed. Naruho felt her own pulse stop. He was gone. Her team mate, Her rival. Her… friend… was dead. Naruho buried her face into the material of Sasuke's shirt and she stayed still.

Haku watched from the mirrors." He… found the strength he never had. Why?… because of a certain person who meant the most to him. He gave his life for the protection of the thing most precious to him. He was a true ninja. A worthy opponent." he whispered. He then looked at Naruho's still form." Is this the first time you've seen a friend die on the battlefield? This is what it means to be a ninja." he whispered as he walked back into one of his mirrors." Shut up…" whispered Naruho. She gently placed Sasuke's body down and her hand slowly caressed the pale skin of the Uchiha's cheek." Sasuke… I… I hated you too. And yet… you had a place in my heart…" she whispered as a suddenly steam surrounded her. The steam was replaced by crimson Chakra and it swarmed around Naruho. Her cuts suddenly healed on their own and gravel was soon flying. Her teeth were now replaced my pearl-white canines and her nails grew into sharp claws. Her pigtails came undone and her hair flew around wildly.

" What is this? What is going on?" asked Haku. Naruho suddenly turned to him. She was crouching like a wild animal and she was snarling. Haku flinched slightly. He knew that something was right." I…I…" muttered Naruho, closing her eyes briefly before her crystal-blue irises went blood-red.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Kakashi froze when he felt the sudden burst of Chakra. He hadn't felt this much power since… His eyes widen in realization. For he knew of the danger that was happening.

" NARUHO!"

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Naruho charged at Haku with fire-hot anger. Haku merely froze with fear. The angered blonde threw her arm back and formed a fist. It charged with red Chakra energy and Naruho threw an outstanding punch, breaking Haku's mask and sending him crashing out of the ice room. The masked ninja fell to the floor and he staggered to his feet. Naruho gave a furious growl and she charged again.' Zabuza… I have failed…' thought Haku as he waited for his death. Naruho was ready to punch again when she saw Haku's face… that face… She suddenly stopped herself with her fist just one inch away from Haku's face." Y-you… your that guy from the forest…" she whispered, her eyes closing and reopening to their brilliant blue." Why are you not finishing me off? I killed your friend and your sparing my life?" asked Haku, wiping his bloody lip.

*SLAP!*

Haku pressed his hand against his stinging cheek. He stared at the blonde girl, who was glaring at him." Why? Why are you so willing to die!" yelled the blonde. Haku looked down." I failed Zabuza. He protected me as if I were his own son. And now, because I have lost, I have no reason to live." he whispered." That's not true! You can't just give up your life because you lost once!" yelled Naruho. Haku glared at her." How would you know? You never been ignored in your life! You never been seen as a monster! To Zabuza, I was a person!" he yelled. The two stared down at each other." Your… your wrong…" whispered Naruho. Haku felt his anger die down. For a split second, he could see a lost child instead of a Genin." You know… as a child, I was always seen as a monster. People didn't want me around and I didn't know why. And for a while, I was starting to believe that I _was_ a monster." whispered Naruho. She suddenly smiled softly as a herself as a child, her arms around Iruka's leg. She and Iruka were smiling." But then… I met someone who saw me not as a monster, but a person. Someone who actually liked me around. Soon, I worked hard because of that person. I had something worth living for. That's why…" she looked at Haku with sheer determination." I'll never give up on a fight so easily. Not if I run out of weapons. Not if I lose all my Chakra. Nothing. I'm gonna keep fighting till I reach my goal. Believe…it…' she whispered her final words as she fell forward.

Haku caught her and picked her up bridal style. He could see that she lost the energy she had and she was resting." Yes. I _do_ believe it." he said with a small smile as he walked to his new destination with a sleeping Naruho in his arm.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" Naru!" exclaimed Sakura as she saw the blonde being carried by Haku. The green-eyed girl was standing next to Sasuke's body. The Uchiha's body suddenly twitched and his eyes opened," S-sakura…" he whispered. Sakura gasped." Sasuke! Thank god your ok!" she exclaimed. Sasuke tried to sit up but he fell back, groaning." Where's… where's Naruho?" he asked weakly. Sakura looked at Haku." She's fine. She's ok." she said. Sasuke felt his eyes close and sleep consumed him once more. " I'm sorry, Zabuza. But… I'd like to withdraw from this mission. I… found a new purpose." said Haku to Zabuza. The ninja assassin looked at his apprentice with wide eyes before nodding knowingly. He could see that Haku was now a man of peace. Not a man for killing. And he too, himself, felt that enough was enough. Kakashi held out his hand to Kakashi, who smiled behind his scarf and shook the man's hand." Aw… now isn't this touching? It just makes me want to vomit." The five conscious people turned to see a fat man with a huge gang of thugs behind him.

" Zabuza, I never knew a person like you would go soft." said the man, sneering. Zabuza braced his giant carving knife." Stay away if you know what's good for you, Gato." he threaten. Gato chuckled darkly." What makes you think that you can make the threats around here?" he asked. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and it landed near the thugs feet. Everyone turned to see the entire village, along with Inari, standing braced and ready to attack." Still wanna fight?" asked Kakashi. The thugs and Gato screamed like little girls as they ran to the port, only to be stopped by waiting Chunin and ninjas of the village hidden beneath the mist. Haku laid Naruho next to Sasuke. The Uchiha opened his eyes and he allowed a small smile on his lips." Hey… wake up, loser." he whispered. Naruho's eyes fluttered open and they filled happiness." You alive…" she whispered. Sasuke nodded and he closed his eyes." You did it… thanks for not giving up…" he whispered. Naruho smiled and she closed her eyes as well." You know me… I'm not one to give up with out a fight." she whispered. Wasn't that the truth.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" Where are you guys gonna go?" asked Naruho an hour later. She and Team 7 were standing in front of Zabuza and Haku near a cliff." We're gonna start a new life. One that we can be proud of." said Zabuza, now in new clothes and his bandages off." It was nice meeting you, Naru." said Haku, now with his hair cut shorter and now in clothes that looked right for the boy." You too, Haku. If you ever come near our place, look me up. I'll take you for some ramen." said Naruho as she hugged her new friend. Haku surprised her when he planted a quick kiss on her lips. Haku smiled." You bet I can promise that. Bye!" he yelled as he and Zabuza ran into the forest. Naruho blushed and she walked to her team." What was _that_ all about, Naru?" asked Sakura teasingly. Naruho punched her shoulder a bit, she still didn't noticed the jealous look on Sasuke's face.

A few hours later, Team 7 now stood in front of the villagers of the village beneath the mist. The bridge was now complete." We could have never have finished the bridge without you. We can't thank you enough." said Tazuna. Naruho waved her hand." Lets not get choked up here. We'll come back soon." she said. Inari was beginning to tear up. He walked over to Naruho." Promise?" he asked. Naruho smiled she pulled Inari into a warm embrace." Promise. You know, I think I'll miss you the most." she said. Inari hugged her back and the two let go." Bye! See ya!" yelled Naruho as her team walked away. The villagers were saying good bye as well. " What about the bridge? We still don't know what to call it." said a villager. Tazuna thought for a moment." How about… Misty Bridge?" he joked while the others groaned. " I say we should call it Fox Kit Bridge." said Inari." Why would you-" but Tazuna stopped himself when he saw Naruho. For a split second, he could've sworn he saw a small fox kit walking in her place. He then smiled." You know what, Inari. That name just sounds perfect." he said. And the name was perfect. Perfect indeed.

**Whew. That was one long chapter. Now, I know what your thinking. Why didn't I kill Zabuza and Haku in this chapter? Well, I just didn't have the heart to kill them. They were such good characters and I just couldn't dare to let them die. So, I changed the plot around. Ah well, I hope you liked this chapter anyway. By the way, does anyone know the order of the Naruto movies come in? Like, what shows and seasons they come before and after? Then if you do, tell me, Alright? Ok. Well, remember to review and I'll get the chapter soon.**

**This is me saying, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams, pt 1

**Sorry for the late update, everyone. I've been busy with others things. Ah well, I hope this chapter makes up for it and I hope you like it. Now, lets get this chapter rolling.**

**Chapter five: The Chunin Exams, part 1**

* * *

Naruho gasped tiredly as she sat crossed-legged on the bridge of Konoha. After returning from the village hidden beneath the mist, Team 7 had been given regular, D-ranked missions. Sasuke was leaning against the post of the bridge While Sakura and Kakashi were standing up. Kakashi looked to the sky and nodded." Ok, guys. Lets call it a day. I have to go file a report of our missions today." said the Jonin. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

" Whatever." he said as he walked away.

" Wait, Sasuke! Lets train together!" called Sakura as she fallowed him like a love-sick puppy. Naruho shook her head.

_' Sheesh. Saki- chan is just wasting her time. I just don't get what she sees in that hot-shot.'_ she thought with a roll of her eyes. She then remembered when Sasuke nearly died to protect her. Naruho gripped the strands of her golden-locks._' Why am I remembering this? Maybe I should head home…'_ She then heard a noise and she turned. Behind her was a box that was painted to look like the stone patter of the bridge. Two small holes were punctured in it. Naruho raised her eyebrow._' What the hell…?'_ she wondered as she stared at the fake rock. She shook her head and started walking away. She could feel the fake rock fallowing her and she soon ran faster. Finally, Naruho turned around unexpectedly and the fake rock skidded to a halt.

" This is probably the most pathetic disguise I ever seen. There's no such thing as a square rock. It's really obvious." she said.

_" You saw through our disguise? You sure are slick, boss. Nothing less __from my greatest rival."_ said a voice from the box as the box was thrown in the air and three children came from under it. A little girl with light orange hair tied in springy, spiky pigtails and dark eyes did a peace pose.

" I'm Moegi! The sassiest kunoichi in preschool! Check me out!" she shouted. A boy with short brown hair and small eyes with glasses posed next to her.

" I love algebra! Call me Udon!" he shouted. The last child was Konohamaru, who pumped his fist in the air next to the two others.

" And I'm the number one ninja in the village! Konohamaru!" he yelled. Together, the three cheered.

" And when we're together, we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!"

Naruho crossed her arms." Yeah, I thought it was you, Konohamaru." she said. She then noticed that all three kids were wearing green goggles." Hey, what's up with the goggles?" she asked.

Konohamaru smirked." Heh, you use to wear goggles, too. So now, we're copying you." he said. Naruho shrugged nonchalantly and said nothing.

" Huh? What's up with you, boss? Why aren't you more excited?" asked Konohamaru. Naruho looked at the sky.

" So… is there anything you guys want?" she asked. Moegi puffed up her cheeks.

" You know what we want. Are you busy?" she asked. Naruho gave a knowing smile.

" I gotta train. Believe it." she said. The three kids whined and complained but Naruho caught something else. Sakura was walking over to them with dagger-like eyes. The blonde gulped.

_' Yike! Saki is in one of her "moods". I gotta find a way to escape!' _she thought as she looked around. She suddenly had an idea.

" Hey, guys. I have _one_ ninja game we can play before I go training. It's for serious, hard-core ninja. You guys up for it?" she asked the kids.

" You bet! We're _so_ hard-core." said Konohamaru. Naruho smiled.

" Ok. The game is called The Hokage and the Assassin. I'm playing the Hokage. And Sakura," the blonde Genin pointed to a mad, approaching Sakura." Is the assassin. You guys are the ninja who are assigned with me. Now, when I say " Go", we run as fast as we can away from Sakura. The one who can get out of Sakura's sight faster, wins. This is a game that builds up your, uh… endurance. You guys ready?" asked Naruho. The three ninja kids nodded." Ok. And … GO!" shouted Naruho as she and three children ran like hell.

The four were running at great speeds, but Konohamaru kicked it into high-gear. He ran so fast, he didn't see where he was going. He crashed into someone and he landed on his butt. He looked up at two people he had never seen before. They looked to be Naruho's age. One was a girl with sandy-blonde hair tied up in four, spiky pigtails and blue-green eyes. The boy next to her was clothed in black with strange, purple markings on his face. The next seconds were a blur. One minute, Konohamaru was on the ground. The next second, the strange boy had him hoist in the air by his scarf.

" So, does this hurt, punk?" asked the strange boy as he lifted Konohamaru higher. Konohamaru yelped in pain.

" Put him down, Kankuro. You know you'll regret it later." said the girl. Though, it looked

like she didn't care what the boy did.

" Put him down right now or your gonna pay!" yelled Naruho with fire in her eyes. Kankuro noticed the headband on her head.

_' So these are the Leaf Village's Genin.'_ he thought with a smirk.

" We still have a few minutes before he gets here. Why don't we just goof off a little?" asked Kankuro as he tightened his grip on Konohamaru. Naruho began snarling like an animal.

" PUT. HIM. DOWN!" she yelled as she charged at Kankuro. Said boy smirked and formed a grasping movement with his fingers. Naruho felt something throw the balance off one of her feet and she fell back.

" What the heck was that!" she exclaimed.

" You're a Genin, too? Looks like your village is full of wimps. First I'll finish this twerp. Then I'll take of the bigger one." said Kankuro as he pulled back his fist at shot it at

Konohamaru.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Naruho as she ran to stop him. A rock suddenly flew by and hit Kankuro's hand, cause the strange boy to drop Konohamaru. Kankuro looked angrily at where the rock was launched. Sitting on a branch was Sasuke, who was casually throwing a rock in his hand.

" You're a long way from home. You way out of your league." said Sasuke as he looked down at Kankuro like a bug. Kankuro and Naruho glared at the shadow-eyed Genin

while both Sakura and the new girl blushed.

" Naru!" cried Konohamaru as he ran over and hugged the blonde by her waist, hiding behind her. Kankuro rubbed his injured hand.

" Great. Another twerp to piss me off." he muttered. Sasuke crushed the rock he had in his hand.

" Get lost." he muttered. Naruho glared at the ninja-to-be.

_' No good, damn hot-shot. He's always finding some way to make me __look bad. '_she thought angrily as she involuntary squeezed Konohamura's shoulder.

" Ow! Boss?" asked the brown-haired child. Naruho snapped out of her thoughts.

" Oh… sorry." she said, her eyes moved back to Sasuke with hatred.

Kankuro had the same look." Get down here and tell me that in the face, punk." he snarled. Sasuke gave him a bored look. Kankuro glared harder and he started to undo the basket he was holding." It's dogs like you that really piss me off. All bark and no bite." muttered the stranger. He laid his wrapped thing standing up. It had bandages tied around it and there was something that looked distinctively like hair at the top of it.

Before anyone could even speak, a voice said," Kankuro… back off." Everyone froze and they looked to Sasuke's tree. Standing upside down on a branch was another boy.

His hair was blood-red and tousled and his eyes were sky-blue. He looked as pale as Sasuke. On side of his forehead was words painted in red The boy had his arms crossed and he was staring at no one in particular." You're an embarrassment to our village." muttered the boy. Everyone gasped. Kankuro suddenly looked sheepish.

" Uh… hey, Gaara." he said nervously. Sasuke looked at the new comer.

' _How did he get here without making a sound? Only advance people like Kakashi could do stuff like that. And why the hell is he looking at Naruho like that?'_ the Uchiha thought as his blood began to boil and his hands went into fist. Indeed, Gaara was staring at Naruho with an unreadable look. Naruho felt like a bug under a microscope. Gaara's ice-like eyes looked like they were trying to identify her. His eyes then turned to

Kankuro.

" Have you already forgotten why we came?" he asked the purple marked boy.

" Well-um-… you see-"

" Shut up." interrupted Gaara in an aggravated/bored tone. Kankuro filched and

winced." Or I'll kill you." whispered Gaara in a low tone. Kankuro looked at the ground.

" Um… yeah, right. Sorry, Gaara." he said. Gaara turned his ice-like gaze to Sasuke.

" My apologies if these two have been nuisances." he said. Sasuke just glared at him.

_' So, he stopped Kankuro with just a rock. I'll need to keep an eye on him. As well as the girl.'_ thought Gaara as he looked at Naruho one last time before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand and then appearing before Kankuro and the girl.

" Lets go, you two. We didn't come here to play games." he said as he walked pass the two.

" R-right." said Kankuro as he and the girl fallowed Gaara.

" Wait! You guys are from the Village hidden in the sand, right? I can tell by the headband your wearing." said Sakura. The three strangers stopped." What are you doing here? Do you have permission?" asked Sakura. The girl turned and smirked at

her.

" Yes, we have permission. And yes, we _are_ hidden sand Genin. Our home is the land of the wind. We're here for the Chunin Exams." she said. Naruho tilted her head in confusion.

" The Chunin Exams? What's that? I never heard of them" she said. Konohamaru looked up at his friend.

" Naru, those are the test every Genin has to take in order to graduate to be a full-on Chunin." he said. Naruho grinned.

" Well why didn't you say so sooner? I'm so in." she said. The three hidden sand Genin began to walk away again when Sasuke stopped them.

" Address yourself, red-head." he said to Gaara.

The said Genin turned and said," My name is Gaara. Of the desert. Who are you?" Sasuke smirked.

" I am Sasuke Uchiha." he said. Gaara nodded.

" I see. And you, the one with the pigtails. What's your name?" asked the red-head. Naruho flinched under Gaara's ice-gaze and somehow managed find her voice.

" N-naruho Uzumaki. But I like to be called Naru." she stuttered. Gaara nodded again.

" Naru… I'll be sure to remember." he said quietly as he and the others walked away. Naruho blinked.

" That was… bizarre." she said.

" Aright, it is time we select our candidates for the Chunin Examinations. To begin, will those of the rookie Genin step forward." said the Hokage as he had all the Jonin of the village hidden beneath the leaves gathered. Kakashi and two other Jonin stepped forward." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. What do you say? Are there any in your squads that you recommend who are ready for the examinations? Kakashi?" asked the Hokage to the gray-haired Jonin. The said ninja nodded.

" I lead squad 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruho Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin selection Exams." said Kakashi.

" And my squad is number 8. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. And now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all of them." Said Kurenai.

" And my squad is 10. Ino Yamanaka, Skikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three." said Asuma. A murmur went through the room.

" Hold on just a second!" exclaimed Iruka.

" What is it, Iruka?" asked the Hokage.

" Lord Hokage, with all respect, all nine names given were my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them has great promise. But it's _too_ soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they are sure to fail the exam." Said Iruka.

" When I became a Chunin, I was six years younger than Naru is now." said Kakashi.

" Naru is nothing like you!" snapped Iruka. He then walked to the front." Are you trying to get her killed?" asked the sensei." Well, she's always saying she wants something more challenging. A little pain never gave her trouble in her past missions. Like they say, no pain, no gain, right?" asked Kakashi.

" What did you say?" asked Iruka in a dangerous tone. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

" Nothing fatal, of course. But seriously, Iruka, relax. Listen, I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you and it upsets you. But-"

" I think you've said enough, Kakashi." interrupted Kurenai. Kakashi shook his head.

" No, Kurenai. Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to know that the Genin are not his students anymore. They're _mine_." said Kakashi. Iruka glared at him, his anger starting to

boil off.

" Iruka," said the Hokage suddenly." I understand your point. Your worried that none of the students are not ready. Especially Naruho. But don't you think that she has what it takes to succeed?" asked the old man. Iruka looked at the ground.

" It's just… I don't wish to lose her. She's… family to me. Like… the daughter I never had." said the dark-eyed sensei. The Hokage smiled.

" I see. Well, that is the reason I created a preliminary test." said the Hokage. Iruka looked up.

" Preliminary test?"

" A preliminary test. Huh, sounds interesting." said Naruho as she held up her now signed up application for the preliminary test. She, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking into the Leaf Academy the next day. They suddenly saw a group of students gathered around the class room they were suppose to go in. There were five students they never seen before. One of them had black, bowl-like hair, big, bug eyes, and bushy eyebrows. His face was covered in black and blue bruises. A girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes was crouching next to him.

" Please, we need to go in there. Just let us in." said the girl as she walked over to the two boys who were guarding the door. One of the boys punched her and she fell back.

" Get lost. Only the toughest Genin are allowed." said one of the Genin. Sasuke walked up to them.

" Hey, I've seen a lot of pathetic things in my life. But you have to be at the top. Hitting a girl. Tsk, tsk." said the Uchiha.

" Back off, runt." said the first Genin. Sasuke rolled his eyes." Instead of guarding an illusion, why don't you go do something more productive. Like guarding cattle." he said in a bored tone. The second Genin glared at him and shot a circling kick at Sasuke. The black-haired Genin was ready to give a round-house kick when the guy with bushy eyebrows stopped him.

_' His speed. How quick!'_ thought Sakura.

' _Whoa. Bushy brows is as fast as hot-shot. Who would've thought.'_ thought Naruho.

The boy let go of Sasuke and the second Genin's leg and he walked away without even a, " How do ya do." The three Genin of Team 7 blinked.

" Ok, first it was the weirdo with the red hair. Now it's a weirdo with bushy eyebrows and quick speed. Can the day get any weirder?" asked Naruho as she and her teammates walked away and into a training hall.

" Sasuke Uchiha! I wish to spar with you!" the three turned to see the strange boy once again.

" Oh yeah. This day can get _way_ more weirder." said Naruho. The strange boy stood with a ready stance.

" I am Rock Lee. I am one of the top Leaf Genin. I heard of the Uchiha clan and I wish to challenge you, Sasuke." said Lee. Sasuke gave him a look of doubt.

" If you heard of my clan, then why would you want to fight me when you know what

the consequences are?" he asked.

" Because, I like challenges. Besides." Lee looked at Sakura flirtatiously." I find Miss. Sakura to be very, very attractive." said the bug-eyed Genin as he blew a kiss.

Sakura looked like she was going to vomit. Sasuke smirked.

" Alright. It'll give me a chance to use," Sasuke's eyes suddenly shadowed and his pupils changed into a scarlet-red. Swirling around the pupils of his eyes were two Tomoe." This." finished Sasuke.

Lee's, Sakura's, and Naruho's eyes widen._' So that's the Sharinga. Impressive.' _thought Lee._'_

_Wow. I never knew Sasuke knew such a great move. It's way better than Naruho's Shadow Clone Jutsu.'_ thought Sakura. Naruho glared hard.

_' Hot-shot… what the hell is going on?'_ she wondered. Sasuke and Lee went at their fight. Both were equally matched with their unique tactics. Sasuke with his Sharinga and

Lee with his Taijutsu. But, no matter how hard Sasuke tried, Lee seemed to have the upper hand some how. Lee had gotten behind Sasuke.

" Dancing Leaf Shadow." muttered Sasuke. Lee nodded.

" You know what? Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with a natural talent and do not have to work at it. And those like me! The ones that have to train everyday of our lives. Well, now I'll shall prove my point." said Lee as the bandages on his hands began to unravel.

_' What's his next move?'_ thought Sasuke. Before anything else could happen, a pink pinwheel shot through the air and caught Lee's bandage.

" This is bad." said Lee. When things couldn't get any stranger, they did.

" Alright. That's enough, Lee." said a red tortoise who suddenly came into the room. Lee hovered down while Sasuke fell on his back between Naruho and Sakura.

" Sasuke, are you ok?" asked Sakura as she checked him. Naruho looked at Lee, who was kneeling at the tortoise.

_' What the heck is going on now?' _she wondered.

" You… you were watching the whole time?" asked Lee.

" Of course. That last move was forbidden." said the tortoise. Naruho looked at them, confusion written all over her face._'_

_So… he's talking to a turtle… and it's talking back… I think I drank a bad carton of milk today.'_ thought the blonde.

" You're a disgrace! A Shinobi never reveals his techniques. Are you ready to receive you punishment?" asked the Tortoise.

" I… yes…" sighed Lee.

" Very well. Come out, Guy-sensei." said the tortoise as a smoke screen went off and an adult-version of Lee appeared. Only with huger eyebrows.

" Hi, Lee." said the man in a " Trying to be cool" voice. Squad 7 yelled at the sudden move.

" Those are the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen!" exclaimed Naruho.

" Don't you dare insult Guy-sensei! He's the greatest ninja alive!" yelled Lee.

" Give it a rest, Lee. Now… for your punishment!" yelled Guy as he bashed Lee on the head.

" What the hell!" yelled both Naruho and Sakura. Lee fell to the ground and his sensei crouched next to him.

" I'm sorry, Lee… but… it was f-for your own good." said Guy as he suddenly sobbed.

" Se-sensei!" cried Lee as he rushed into his master's arms with tears of his own.

_' I can't believe… that I nearly lost to someone… lamer than Naruho!' _thought Sasuke angrily. Naruho suddenly smiled.

" You know, this is all kind of sweet the way they're all huggy and stuff." she said.

" Are you nuts! This is way too weird!" yelled Sakura. Guy wiped away his tears.

" Now go, Lee. I want to see you run a hundred laps. But don't get your hair messed up." said the weird sensei.

" Yes, sir." said Lee as he and Guy began walking away.

" But what about the Chunin Exams?" asked Sakura.

" Oh yes. How foolish of me. Lee, you deserve a harsher punishment. Lets go for five hundred laps!" cheered Guy.

" Yes, sir!" cheered Lee. The three of Team 7 looked at them pitifully.

" They're insane." muttered Sakura.

" And what's up with the turtle?" asked Naruho. Guy suddenly looked at them.

_' This must be Kakashi's team. I should check them out.' _thought the bigger version of Lee.

" What's he looking at?" asked Naruho.

" Say! You guys are in Kakashi's team, right?" asked Guy.

" You know him?" asked Sasuke with a quirk of his eyebrow. Guy suddenly chuckled.

" You could say… we are arch rivals for all eternity." He said.

" There's no way in hell that's true!" yelled Naruho and Sakura, simultaneously. Guy suddenly appeared behind them.

" My recorder is fifty wins and forty-nine losses. And that's one more than Kakashi's." said the bowl-haired man.

" Your kidding. How is that possible?" asked Naruho. Guy grinned.

" Because I'm stronger than him. And quicker." he said._'_

_Is that even possible?'_ wondered Sasuke. Guy then waved his hand.

" I must go now. Lee, walk with these three to the Exams. Ta-ta!" called Guy as he and his tortoise suddenly disappeared. Naruho noticed that Lee was wrapping his hands

with his unraveled bandages. She saw that his were covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises. Her eyes widen but she said nothing.

" I must go now as well. Sasuke, there is actually another reason why a challenged you. I want to beat a person I know. A member of my team. More stronger then you'll ever know." said Lee in a serious tone. Sasuke glared at him." I must go. Farewell." said Lee as he ran away. The three Genin were silent. None of them dared to say a word after all the chaos that just happened. Well, a certain blonde had dared.

" Well, it seems that the great Uchiha clan is not living up to it's title. Especially since you nearly lost to a weirdo." said Naruho.

" Naru!" snapped Sakura. Sasuke's began to grit his teeth.

" Shut up." He muttered.

" I'm serious. But still, did you guys see his hands? They looked worn out. That guy must've been training nonstop. He's been training harder than you, hot-shot. That's all I'm saying." Said Naruho with a small shrug. A long and nerve-racking silence filled the room until Sasuke finally spoke.

" Fine… things are… finally getting interesting. The Chunin Exams… I can't wait to see they have next." he had a pure determine glint in his eyes. Naruho smiled and nodded in agreement.

" Yeah." she said. Sakura nodded as well. Sasuke waved his hand with a gratifying smirk on his face.

" Lets Get going. Naruho! Sakura!" he bellowed with pride. Naruho pumped her fist in the air.

" Oh yeah! Now your talking my language!" she cheered. Sakura smiled at the two.

_' Well, at least they both agree on __one thing.'_ she thought. And with that, the three Genin began their walked to the Chunin Exams, to what would be one of the most remembered moments of their lives.

* * *

**Yep, folks. There will be more to come in the next chapter. I'm thinking about adding the **_**Naruto Shippuden **_**episodes**** after the origanal**** episodes in order to continue the story with a better ending. I bet it will be really cool. Ah well, that's just my opinion. Oh yeah, don't forget to review and I'll get the chapter updated soon.**

**This is me saying, peace! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams, pt 2

**I don not own Naruto. Sorry, I forgot to say that in the last chapter. I'm going back to my regular typing skills. The chapter was hard to fallow with the font, wasn't it? This chapter will feature episodes 23-26. I enjoyed typing this chapter because there was a lot of comedy between these episodes. Ok, Enough is said. So lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter six: The Chunin Exams, pt 2**

Team 7 now stood in front of room 301. Kakashi was also there, standing by the closed door" I'm glad to see that you all made it. You are each here for what you aim. For your own reasons. Sakura, to be a great Kunoichi." Said Kakashi. Sakura smiled." Sasuke, to avenge his clan." said Kakashi, Sasuke smirked." And Naruho, to become the Hokage." said Kakashi. Naruho smiled and nodded. Kakashi smiled behind his mask." I'm proud of all of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team." he said as he stepped out of the three Genin's way. As the door opened, Naruho turned to her sensei with her signature fox-like smirk.

" We won't let you down, sensei. Believe it." she said as she and her team walked into the room.

The team then stopped in their tracks" W-what is this?" asked Naruho, her eyes wide in astonishment. Sasuke had his usual scowl.

" I guess we're… not alone." said Sakura. Staring at them with glares as cold as ice were all the Genin in the room. There were so many in the room, it was impossible to tell how many there were.

_' Man, if looks could kill, we'd be dead in a heartbeat.'_ thought Sakura with a gulp.

" Oh there you are, Sasuke! I never thought you get here!" called Ino as she suddenly appeared and tackled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke glared at her in disgust.

" Back off, you pig!" yelled Sakura with a pulsing vein on her head.

" Oh, what's up, billboard head?" asked Ino with her tongue sticking out.

Sakura was about to beat the living hell out of her before another voice said," Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be _this _lame."

Naruho turned and she saw it was Shikamaru. Along with fat-looking boy with narrow eyes and brown, messy hair, eating a bag of chips." Well what do ya know. The three stooges are here." said Naruho.

" You know what you little- ah, forget it. You're a waste of time." said Shikamaru

._' Shikamaru Nara. Always complaining and never doing a thing about it. He's the mast laziest kid in the academy.'_ thought Naruho. She then looked at the boy next to him._' Choji Akimichi. Aki-munchie is more like it. I bet he could eat his own head if he could.'_ thought the blonde again. Naruho then looked at Ino, who was still clinging to Sasuke like a monkey to a banana._' Ino Yamanaka. Now __**she**__ is annoying. Always flying around Sasuke like a mosquito. She has to be a bigger fan of him than Sakura. Now __**that**__ is a scary thought.'_ thought the female Genin, slightly glaring at Ino.

" Well, well, what do ya know? Looks like the whole gang is back together again." said a voice. Naruho turned once again to see students she knew at the Leaf Academy. There was Hinata, who was smiling at waving at Naruho and two other boys Naruho knew. One was her age with black, vertical, slit eyes, a black, fur-lined hood that hid his hair, and red, fang marks on each of his cheeks. Sitting perched on his head was a brown and white, Great Pyrenees puppy. The other boy had bush-like black hair and he was wearing big, black glasses. The collar of his shirt was up, hiding half of his face. Naruho rolled her eyes and she waved at Hinata.

" Great to see ya again, Hina-chan." said the blonde. Hinata smiled, blushed, and looked at the ground.

_' Hinata Hyuga. She's alright. I have no idea why she acts so shy around me. Man, the other girls around here are so weird.'_ thought Naruho. She then looked at the boy with the dog._' Kiba Inuzuka and his pup, Akumaru. Forget Ino. __**This**__ guy is the king of arrogance. He thinks he's so cool.' _thought Naruho. She lastly looked at the other boy, who had been silent the whole time._' And then there's Shino Aburame. And… well he's just quiet and he looks at bugs a lot. Nuff' said.'_ thought the blonde.

" You guys too, huh? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." complained Shikamaru. Kiba shrugged with his smirk.

" Yup, here we all are. The nine rookies. Ha-ha-ha! This'll be fun. At least, for those of us who are good enough to make the cut." he said as he shot a smirk at Sasuke." Right, Sasuke?" asked Kiba. Sasuke smirked back.

" Make sure not to get over confident, Inuzuka." said the Uchiha.

" Just you wait. We're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training our asses off." said Kiba. Naruho crossed her arms on her chest wit a playful grin.

" You're all talk, Mutt Face. Trust me, if anyone's gonna be passing this test, it's gonna be me." said the blue-eyed ninja. Kiba smirked at her.

_' Feisty as always, Uzumaki. If only you knew.'_ thought the Inuzuka. He knew Naruho for along time and she grew on him. In more ways than one. The group of teens suddenly went quiet, having nothing else to say.

" Hey, you guys." said a new voice. The nine rookies turned to see a nineteen-year old boy with sterling- silver hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes with glasses." You might wanna try to keep things down a little. I mean, no offence, but you guys are the nine rookies, right? I wouldn't go and make a scene if I were you guys. Just cool it." said the boy.

" Who asked you? Who are you?' asked Ino. The boy smiled.

" I'm Kabuto Yakushi. And look at the impression your group already made." said Kabuto as he gestured at the older students glaring at the minors. The nine minors suddenly looked slightly frighten, even Sasuke." You see? This exam makes everyone intense. And you guys need to relax if you wanna stay in one piece. Though," Kabuto suddenly smiled knowingly." You're only rookies. So I suppose you guys wouldn't have known. You remind me of myself when it was my first time taking this exam. After all, this is my seventh try. Since the exams are held twice a year, this will be my fourth year." he said

" Wow, so your like a veteran. You must know a lot, I bet." said Sakura.

" That is cool. That means you got all the inside info." said Naruho. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" Some expert. Considering that this is his fourth year." he said. Kabuto scratched the back of his neck.

" Well, seventh times the charm, right?" he asked.

" So what they said was true, right? These exams are gonna be tough? What a drag." said Shikamaru. Kabuto began pulling something out of his pocket.

" Hold on. Maybe I can help you out with my ninja info cards." he said as he pulled out a deck of orange cards. The teens tilted their heads. What were those for?

Kabuto soon explained that each of the cards had information on every participate in the Chunin Exams. They were jinxed with Chakra, allowing only the owner to open the cards. Sasuke then suddenly asked if Kabuto's cards had information of Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee. In the blink of an eye, Kabuto brought out the two cards.

" Show them to me." muttered Sasuke, his eyes filled with their usual seriousness. Naruho could sense the slight anger in his tone.

_' I really don't know what the heck is going on with hot-shot, but I'll pretend like I do so I won't look stupid.'_ thought the blonde with a nod of her head.

" First is Rock Lee." said Kabuto as he revealed the info on bushy brows. The information revealed that Lee was a year older than all of them. It also revealed that his most known skill was his taijutsu. That was no shocker. It showed that his teammates on his ninja squad were a girl named Tenten and a boy named Neji Hyuga. It would also be Lee's first time trying out for the Chunin Exams. Hinata winced at the mention of Neji and Naruho cocked her eyebrow. Was it sheer coincidence that both the shy girl and Neji had the same last name?

" OK, and now Gaara of the Desert." said Kabuto as he pulled out another card and Gaara's info appeared. All the information on him was that he survived every mission without a scratch on him. The teens around were shocked at this new piece of info.

_' That must mean that he' stronger than he looks. How creepy.'_ thought Naruho, shivering when she remembered Gaara's ice-cold look.

" This year is gonna be really tough with all the new ninja coming around. I'd be on your toes if I were you guys." said Kabuto as he shuffled his deck of cards. The Genin were silent for a while until Sakura noticed that Naruho was trembling.

_' Poor kid. She must be scared out of her wits.'_ she thought. Sasuke noticed the trembling blonde as well and he felt slight pity for her as well.

_' Huh._ _Kid must be in shock.'_ he thought, suddenly feeling the strange urge to pull the girl into his chest and coo soothing words to her.

Everyone was surprised when the blue-eyed Genin threw a punch in the air and shouted," My name is Naruho Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of ya! Believe it~!"

Everyone starred at her in disbelief. The said ninja-in-training sighed and crossed her arms behind her head." Man, I feel much better know that I got that off my chest." she said with a laugh. Sasuke smiled to himself and Kabuto smiled knowingly. The crowd of the other Genin stared at the girls with cold looks. In the middle of the crowd was Gaara and the two other teens he was with. The red-head couldn't take his eyes off the bubbly teen.

" Hey, that's the same chick from before. What a little punk ass." said Kankuro.

" Without a doubt." said the sandy-blonde girl, known as Temari. Gaara remained silent. A few feet away from them was Lee's team.

" My, she has spunk, doesn't she?" asked Neji. He had long brown hair and pale, clear eyes.

" She has passion, I'll admit that." said Lee.

" Gee, can you say that any louder, Uzumaki?" asked Kiba with a scratch of his nose. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" Do you want us to get killed faster, idiot?" he asked the blonde. Sakura grabbed the blonde's pigtails and tugged on them hard, Naruho screeching as her locks were pulled. There was suddenly a fast wind and Kabuto was nearly attacked by one of the ninjas of the sound. The elder was quick enough to dodge the attacks with a smirk on his face, impressing the beginning Genin. Kabuto's glasses had also gotten smashed in the process.

" Ah, so it was that kind of attack." said the older Genin as he removed his now broken glasses.

" Hold on, I saw him dodge that attack. How did his glasses get smashed?" asked Sasuke. Before Kabuto could explain, he felt to his knees and started coughing up blood. Naruho and Sakura rushed to his side.

" Kabuto, what's wrong?" asked Naruho, beginning to panic.

Kabuto sat up on his knees and he wiped blood off his chin." Don't worry." he said. The ninja who attacked him chuckled darkly.

" Not so much of a tough guy, are ya? You'll never beat the ninjas of the sound." he said, a psychotic look in his eyes. Naruho glared at him, not trusting the ninja at all. There was a sudden poof of smoke.

" Alright, you baby-faced, maggots, pipe down and listen up!" shouted as voice. A giant group of Jonin now stood in front of them. One was looking at them all with a smirk on his face, along with two long scars as well." Alright, this is it. My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And for this moment, your worst enemy." said the scared man. Everyone was speechless, not daring to make a move." First things first! One more fight from the village of the sound and you'll be sent back to your village! Is that clear!" shouted Ibiki. The ninjas of the village of the sound gave a silent yes." I'll say this once. No combat between students or else. Anyone who even tries will suffer the consequences." said Ibiki in a dangerous tone. Everyone remained silent." Alright then. Let the preliminary round begin!" shouted Ibiki.

* * *

The test was the most difficult anyone in the room had ever faced. Each question was more harder than the next. And the worst was that anyone caught cheating would get them and their squads kicked out faster than they could say " Hokage." The only thing was, you _had_ to cheat in order to pass the test. Everyone had slowly began to figure that out, using their own talents and techniques to get the answers they needed. Many teams got kicked out as well. There was only one person that didn't get the messages was… well, I bet we all know who.

Naruho had no idea what the test was talking about. She had never really paid attention to the lessons during her days at the academy and she was starting at regret it. She was almost to the point of cheating. Hinata had even offered to give her answers to the blonder but, said ninja declined them, saying she had to much honor to take her friends answers. The fox demon girl sighed._' Damn, I guess I should just put all my hopes to the tenth question. It's my only hope.'_ she thought as she bit the end of her pencil. Ibiki soon announced the rules for the tenth question. Naruho clenched her fist._' Here it goes.'_ she thought.

" Alright. Rule number one; each of you have a choice whether to take the tenth question or not." said Ibiki. Everyone nearly fell on the floor anime style. Did they hear that right?

" What's the catch! What do we do if we refuse?" asked Temari.

" If you refuse, you get a zero. Simple as that. In other words you _and_ your teammates fail." said Ibiki. Everyone murmured with each other, deciding that it would be better to take the tenth question then fail." However, if you do accept the question, and answer it incorrectly, you will not only be flunked but, you will be forbidden to take the Chunin Exam, ever again!" shouted Ibiki. Everyone gasped in horror.

" That's a load of bull! There's a lot of people here that took the exams last year!" yelled Kiba, Akumaru yipping in agreement. Ibiki began chuckling, his features going dark.

" I guess you're… unlucky. You can of course leave, if you want." said the proctor in a dark tone. Everyone felt their nerves going on the edge. The odds were definitely against them. Ibiki took a look at each of them with his dark eyes." OK, are you ready?" he asked. Everyone looked as ready as they could." All those who can't take it, leave while you can." said Ibiki. Naruho fidgeted in her seat.

_' Man, this is getting intense. If I fail, then I'll be a Genin for the rest of my life. But if I take the question and get it wrong, then that wouldn't be fair to the others. What to do? What to do?'_ thought the blonde to herself as she bit her lip. Several students began giving up, they were not able to take on the pressure.

Sasuke's eyes darted to his teammates. Sakura was looking as nervous as ever. The raven-haired Genin then moved his eyes to Naruho. The said blonde had her head down and she was trembling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes._' I bet you're scared. I bet you jus want to raise your hand now and get this over with. You always need someone to save your ass, Uzumaki. Why do you keep fighting? What's the gain?'_ wondered Sasuke as he eyed the blonde. Sasuke then felt words go through his mind. Words that stuck him right in the heart.

" _My future dream is to become the next Hokage! So that way people will start respecting me!"_

" _Someday, I'm gonna be a Hokage and your gonna look up to me! My name is Naruho Uzumaki! Remember it!"_

" _Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to a Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja! Including you!" _

_" I… Why am I so different? I try so hard, and yet… someone always has to come and save me. But no more. I trained for missions like this. I'm not going to be a burden. I won't lose to anyone. Not Sasuke or anyone else. Upon this wound, I make a pledge. Believe it. I'll get the bridge builder to his village with this Kunai."_

Sasuke heard the words of his teammate echo through his memories and his eyes lingered on the trembling blonde._' Naruho… I guess… it wouldn't be so bad if she raised her hand… god, I'm turning soft.'_ thought Sasuke as he suddenly imagined a crying Naruho in his arms. She was sobbing and saying" I'm sorry." over and over again. Sasuke allowed his imagination to roam and he imagined his hand tilting the blonde's chin up and his lips hovering over hers._' Hokage… that's all you talk about. You'd be crushed if that were ever taken from you. I… wouldn't want to see you sad…'_ thought Sasuke as his hand suddenly began to raise itself when a tanned hand went into the air. The hand trembled and Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes. The hand suddenly slammed onto the desk in front of it and Naruho stood up, her brilliant blue eyes gleamed and she bared her pearl-white teeth.

" Never underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You will never scare me off! No way! I don't care if I'm stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I still be Hokage someday! Just you watch!" yelled the blonde, breathing heavily as she finished. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes.

_' Big shocker. She goes off and runs her mouth without even thinking. She's got guts, I'll give her that.'_ thought the prodigy. Sakura smiled softly.

_' Still a little weirdo.'_ she thought. Naruho crossed her arms and sat in her seat, a proud look on her face.

" You can never go back, kid. It's a risky move." said Ibiki. Naruho gave her signature fox-like grin.

" Bring it. There's nothing in this world that's gonna stop me from becoming Hokage." she said. Everyone in the classroom grew slightly impressed of the outcast. Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, and nearly every other guy in the room gave impressed smirks to the blonde while the girls, even Ino, gave smiles like Sakura.

Ibiki was impressed. This one girl was able to give some backbone to the rest of the students. He was beyond pleased." Very well. Then there's only one thing left to say… you all passed." said Ibiki. Everyone gasped in shock. He said what now?

" What do you mean? What about the tenth question?" asked Sakura. Ibiki smirked.

" That's just it. The tenth question was never a written one but, it was your decision to stay. The nine other questions were to test your ways in secrecy. It was to test your ways to get answers without letting people know you were training. This is one of the things a ninja must always know. Now go, it's time for your real Chunin Exams to begin." said Ibiki. Naruho jumped up in down.

" Yahoo! Alright!" she cheered. Everyone else felt proud of themselves as well. What a stroke of luck.

Ibiki noticed Naruho's test sheet, which had no answers at all. The Procter chuckled quietly._' I just passed a candidate that didn't answer any of the questions. Naruho Uzumaki. What a strange girl'_ he thought. And he was right Naruho was indeed a strange girl. Strange _and_ special in the best of ways.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update folks. I was very busy. Well, I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to review. Well, gotta go!**

**This is me saying, peace! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams, pt 3

**Hey, everybody! It's good to be back! I'm so sorry for my withdrawal of this story! But, it's back now and it's better than ever! Everything you love about this tall-tale is back and as cool as ever. Thanks for all the support who wanted this story back. It was you guys who made it possible! Though, you guys are still questioning me on Naruho's name. Please, I get it's funny but don't make that**** big a deal of it. I was trying to be original, OK? Now, I'm gonna be skipping the fights since it will take ****way**** too long to include them all. However, there will be some ****interesting**** things. Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Chunin Exams, part three**

" Tree. Tree. Funny-looking rock. Weird green bug. Shrub. Lots of shrubs. Another tree-"

" We get it, Naru! There are loads of weird things out here! Just quit with the vocal reports!"

Naruho pouted and she absentmindedly stared at the tree-shrouded tops. This final test of the Chunin Exams weren't as exciting as they were promised to be. Each team was given a scroll and their task was to get the second scroll they hadn't receive in order to move on to the last rounds of the exams. The teams would have to go through the " Forest of Death" and find the scroll they needed and get to the meeting place. Team 7 was just walking through a dark part of the forest with the _Earth_ scroll in their hands. They had to get the _Heaven_ scroll in order to pass this test. And so far, meaning about two days with no edible food, they had no luck.

" I'm just saying, Saki-chan. This is _sooo_ boring. There's nothing but forest, forest, and more forest! We've been walking for two days straight! Can't we just sit for a minute?" asked Naruho, dragging her feet a bit. Sakura wanted to say that was a bad idea but she had to admit; the blonde was right. They hadn't found anything in a long time and they were losing a lot of energy over fruitless searching. The two girls stopped when Sasuke stopped.

" Fine. We'll rest for five minutes. Then we keep walking. That clear?" he asked. Both girls nodded and the trio sat down in silence. The occasional creeks and whistles of the forest would make the hairs at the back of their necks stand on end. Sasuke's dark eyes looked around the forest area. He could tell that something was around. Something or _someone_ was watching them.

" Guys… I think I have a plan. It seems pointless but we might need it." said the Uchiha.

" What kind of plan, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

" This forest isn't only to scare us. It's also to misguide us. One tree could make us think it's one of us. One whistle of the wind could make us mistake it for a person we know. So we need a code to let us know that the person we see is the person we know." said Sasuke. Naruho scratched her head.

" OK, so what should the code be?" she asked.

" It's this; Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardliness can not survive." said Sasuke.

" Hey, sensei said that at the land of waves." said Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

" Yes, think you guys can remember that?" he asked. Sakura nodded but Naruho was looking somewhere else. Her fox-like hearing had picked up a noise. The eerie slithering of something dangerous. She could tell that something was going to happen. Something bad.

" Naru, did you hear what Sasuke said?" asked Sakura. The crystal- eyed girl nodded, still looking the other way.

" Yeah. Something, something, something, blah, blah, blah, eh… Survival. Yeah, don't worry, I got it." said the girl with a careless tone. Sakura face-palmed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Sure, Uzumaki. That's _exactly_ what I said." he muttered sarcastically as he stood up." Come on, we've wasted another time already. Lets get going." he said. The two girls nodded and they stood up, fallowing the raven deeper and deeper into the never-ending forest. Naruho would occasionally look in a certain direction whenever she heard a rustle or shift in the bushes. She couldn't put her finger on it but she could tell that something was up. Could it have been the strange noises or the dark forest that got her unease? She didn't know. Something was just making the hair at the back of her neck prickle.

" Hey, Naru, are you alright? You look a bit worry." said Sakura with concern in her voice. She had noticed that the blonde Genin was acting quiet, which meant that something was most definitely wrong. Naruho shook her head and she tried to give her known smile.

" Everything's fine, Saki. I just… Feel a little off. Like I feel that someone's watching us, ya know?" asked the younger girl.

" You're being paranoid, Naruho. It's all in your head." muttered Sasuke. Naruho puffed out her cheeks angrily.

" Ah, who asked you, hotshot? You know, sometime's you're just a pain in the-"

The blonde was cut off when a sudden white blur zipped passed the three. Dust and dirt swirled around the area as the three shielded their eyes. Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the trees as the infested air floated. The echoing sound of crushing trees and vegetation mixed in the air and the ground was giving dreadful tremors. The chaos suddenly came to a halt and all was silent. Sakura and Sasuke hopped out of the trees and they looked at the broken area. Trees were crushed and slashed and the earth beneath them was giving a strange curving trench.

" What was… Just that?" asked Sakura as she looked at the area.

" Must've been one of the wildlife that lives in this forest. We'll have to be more careful next time." said Sasuke as he looked at the bended branches. They almost looked like they were mowed over.

" Yeah, we- Wait, where's Naru?" asked Sakura suddenly. Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked in every direction. The orange-clad Kunoichi-in-training was no where to be found.

" Damn it. The dope must've been captured by that creature that passed." muttered the raven-haired boy angrily. He was having an odd and sick feeling in his gut. He didn't know it was the worry he had for his blue-eyed comrade.

" Oh no, we have to find her. Who knows what'll happen?" asked the pink-haired girl worriedly. Sasuke gave an irritable sigh and he and the other girl soon searched for the blonde. All the while, the both of them couldn't help but wonder about the thing that passed them. If it was something life-threatening, then that only bit at their thoughts at to what was happening to their minor.

" Naru! Naru! Quit playing around and get out here! NARU!" yelled Sakura through the thick trees.

" Guys! I'm over here! Guys!" the two gave metal sighs of relief as they ran to a large dark area. Naruho was standing there, a smile on her face when she saw the two.

" Naruho! Where have you been! What the hell happened!" scolded Sakura, giving a disapproving look with a wagging finger.

" Sorry, Sakura. I got scared so I went another way. Must've gotten lost, I guess." said Naruho with a shrug and grin. Sakura sighed and she started walking to the other girl.

" Fine, just let me see if you're hurt and-"

A pale hand came in front of the green-eyed Kunoichi. Sakura looked at the hand, then at Sasuke. The Shinobi-to-be was glaring hard at Naruho. Now normally, that was nothing new. But this glare he had, it was much different from the others. This one was colder and more death-like.

" Hold on. Naruho, tell me what our code is." muttered the Uchiha. Naruho continued to grin and she gave another shrug.

" Sure thing. Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardliness can not survive. Why are you being so serious, Sasuke?" asked the blonde with a playful smile and the tilt of her head. Sasuke continued to glare hard at her.

" I'm serious because I know _you're_ not Naruho." he hissed, venom dripping at his every words. Both girls gasped.

" Wh-What do you mean, S-sasuke? It is Naru, right?" asked Sakura, looking at the two ninja.

" Yeah, Sasuke! Of course it's me! I am me!" exclaimed Naruho, waving her hands a bit.

" No, you're_ not_ the idiot I know. For one thing, Naruho only calls Sakura by her real name when she's serious. She always calls her Saki. Another thing is that the real Naruho would never remember so much as ' No shirt, no shoes, no service' sign, let alone a wise phrase from a Hokage. And lastly," Sasuke's took a step forward with bared teeth and dagger-like eyes." Naruho hardly _ever_ calls me Sasuke! She only calls me hotshot!" he snapped.

Naruho suddenly threw her head back and laughed. But it was not her usual bubbly laugh. This laugh was dry and raspy, like the deep sands of the harshest deserts." Well, look who's the smart bustard of the forest!" laughed the person with a crackling voice. The girl then went limp in mid-air and there was a sudden gargle noise. Sakura and Sasuke stepped back as the girl thrashed in the air and a slithering figure appeared in her place. It was the while tail of a rattler. The tail connected to a coiled body, coming all the way to a giant, towering white snake. It's eyes were sickly-green and it's sharp fangs looked like the peaks of mountains. The snake gave a hiss and a dark chuckle.

" Sasuke Uchiha, you truly are the wisest of your dead clan, aren't you?" asked the reptile as it circled the two students.

" It… It talks!" stuttered Sakura in a scared tone. Sasuke whipped out a kunai from his pocket.

" How do you know my name? And what have you done to my team mate?" growled the prodigy. If this snake had impersonated the girl, then that meant it knew what happen to the girl.

" How do I know? Why, I know everything about you. Your dead clan, your strong ambition to kill a certain someone. I know everything about you, Uchiha. As for the girl, well," the snake gave a satisfied slurp." Let's just say she made an excellent snack." it chuckled.

Sakura nearly gave a scream while Sasuke started at the creature with wide eyes. The venomous monster gave snicker." My, you look so shocked. Don't worry, poor thing didn't see it coming. It was quick and clean. But here, maybe you want a little memento." laughed the snake as it tossed something with it's tail. The item gave a clatter as it landed right at Sasuke's feet. There, covered in dark smudges and dried blood, was Naruho's forehead protector.

Sasuke nearly felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to know that this fake. He wished that the item at his feet was someone else's forehead protector. Not the blonde's. Not the girl with those locks of sunshine or those liquid pools of diamonds. Not the girl who was his rival. Anyone but her. A deep pang twisted in his heart, like someone had plunged a dagger right at his heart. This feeling was more worse than all the other feeling he had.

" AHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SASUKE!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes caught the snake's tail grab Sakura by her hair and haul her into the air.

" I'm feeling a bit hungry. How 'bout you, girl? You seem good enough." laughed the snake, licking it's dry lips with a long tongue. Sakura gave a cry.

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke three his kunai and three shuriken at the reptile. The sharp objects pierced the animal's skin but it rarely took noticed. Sakura struggled against the snake as it sank her closer to it's mouth.

" Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as he ran forward to stop the snake. The snake chuckled and he threw Sakura in a random direction. The female ninja crashed in a tree and she slid down the trunk, falling limp on the ground. The snake lunged at Sasuke with snapping jaws but the make ninja was quick. He made impressive jumps as he shot his kunai and shurikens. Many missed when some hit dead-on, yet the snake paid no heed. It's coiled tail lashed out and caught Sasuke by the ankle. Sasuke struggled as he was thrown to the ground, creating a large crater around him. He staggered to his feet as the tail suddenly pinned him to the ground. The pale boy gasped for air and he glared at the snake's deadly green eyes.

" Look at you. The youngest of your clan. The soul survivor of the Uchiha massacre. You are strong as your people were. And now look where you are. You've lost two of your comrades in the forest of death. How pathetic." hissed the snake. Sasuke started thrashing as the snake closed in and sank one of it's fangs into his neck. The burning feeling was unbearable. There was no poison seeping through his veins but there was a huge and unbelievable pain. Something was sending his heart into a never-ending inferno. The ninja gave a sharp yell as the pain seared through his flesh. He wanted this to end. The pain was agonizing. It was too much to handle. He wanted something to stop it he wanted anyone to stop it. Then, something unbelievable happened.

The snake's stomach gave a faint red hue. The reptile gave a sharp hiss of pain and it released Sasuke, lashing it's head and tail. The snake started screaming as his stomach went redder. The skin of his stomach suddenly began to dry and decay, a fire suddenly burning through him.

" AAAHHHH! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOPPPPPP!" yelled the fanged monster as a red blur shot through his stomach. The snake's eyes went blank as it fell to the ground with a loud bang. Sasuke took gasping breaths, trying to suppress the pain that was rushing through his veins. His blurring eyes watched the red blur that killed the snake come to the ground. His onyx eyes widen in shock, his mouth opened yet no words came out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Naruho stood before him. Everything about her had changed. Those amazingly blue eyes that he could find himself lost in were a deadly crimson red. The pupils deep within the red were slashed in narrow slits. Her short her was undone of it's childish style and it looked flowing and spiky. The claws and fangs of a wild beast were along with her and a red chakra flared from her body. Her face was twisted into a sadistic grin. Sasuke could tell this was not the girl he knew. It was someone else.

" Well, well, well, so _you're_ the little shit who's been on my kit's mind. Keh-keh-keh…" laughed the possessed ninja. Her voice was rasped and evil as she took sauntering walk to the fallen Genin. Sasuke wanted to move and attack, but something was holding him back. He didn't want to attack Naruho. Something deep in his heart was forbidding him to. The crimson-eyed girl chuckled malevolently as she pressed two of her fingers to Sasuke's wound. Her claws gave a light curl at the torn flesh. The wounded ninja-to-be took in a sharp breath, trying to fight against his yell of pain. Blood dabbed to the pads of Naruho's fingers as she held the scarlet liquid to her nose. She inhaled and smirked.

" A pure blood. How interesting. Keh-keh-keh… Very well, I won't kill you, _yet_. You still have so much more to encounter. And you are still not strong enough." said the raspy voice girl as she walked over to the snake corpse. She grabbed a fistful of it's skin and tore it off, showing a scroll that was wrapped in the skin. Sasuke's eyes widen. Was that the _Heaven_ scroll?

" If you're wondering, yes, this is the _Heaven_ scroll. My guess is that whatever poor sucker this snake took it from, had it." said the demon girl as she tossed the scroll to the alabaster-skinned boy. Sasuke stared at the scroll that laid by his feet, then at the girl before him. For once in his entire life, he wanted to see the real Naruho. Not this monstrous one before him. The possessed girl gave one last rasped laugh as she closed her eyes. The red chakra disappeared and the fangs and claws had returned normal. The girl's blonde locks hung over her shoulders and her eyes opened to show their confused blue.

Naruho looked around tiredly and she spotted Sasuke, gasping at his fallen form." H-hotshot…. What…. What happened… Oh my god! What happened to Saki! Why's there a snake here! What's going on!" the girl was panicking. She had no idea what was going on. She couldn't remember anything that happened. One second, she was just walking with her team mates through a part of the forest. The next second, she was standing before her wounded friends with blood covering every inch of her body. She fell to her knees and she looked at Sasuke with trembling lips." S… Sasuke… What happened…?" she whispered honestly.

Sasuke didn't know what to do in this situation. He could barely move any limb of his body and Sakura was evidently knocked out. Naruho was the only one mobile but she looked so lost, confused, and scared. But, he knew that they had to get moving. They had both scrolls now. It was just a walk now.

" We… We have to keep moving. Get your head out of the gutter and get Sakura." muttered the black-haired boy.

" But-"

" Please… Naruho… Nothing happened. I'm fine. You're fine. Just get Sakura. I'll get up on my own." muttered the Uchiha as he stared into the Uzumaki's eyes. Naruho gave a gulp as she nodded and went to get Sakura. Sasuke slowly felt his muscles fill with slight energy as he staggered to his feet. He swayed a bit before he got control of his motion. He careful picked up the _Heaven_ scroll with fidgeting hands. He gave slight missteps as Naruho came back with Sakura's arm around her shoulder. The two walked in silence as they traveled through the never-ending forest. Naruho would occasionally sneak a glance to see if Sasuke was OK. She would look at his twitching muscles as he took careful steps. She could feel a protective feeling take over her and she knew that she was going to make sure that Sasuke would survive this trek.

Finally, what seemed like a miracle, a high tower appeared in their view. Naruho gave Sasuke a quick smile, Sasuke nearly gave a half smile before gaining his composer. The both of them walked slowly and carefully to the tall tower. They finally passed the second test.

* * *

" Whoa… Nearly everyone from the village is here. The Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and bushy brows. That's just weird, huh?" asked Naruho to her team mates. She, her comrades-at-arms, and the remaining teams of the second test were gathered in front of the Hokage and known Jonin and Chunin. They were all in the middle tower and they were just ready to get onto the third test.

" It is weird. Everyone we know from the hidden leaf, the rest of the rookie nine, Lee's team, the sand team, and the village hidden in the sound team. How strange." whispered Sakura back to the blonde. Sasuke gave no sign of acknowledgement to the two. Naruho ignored the silent Sasuke and she ran her fingers through her loose hair, feeling the dry blood that matted it.

" Yuck. I want a bath. I smell like something's guts." muttered the blue-eyed girl as she shook her hand to get rid of the dry blood.

The Hokage then called for their attention and he started explaining about the test, Naruho zoned out after a bit and she looked around at everyone around her. Her eyes caught pale blue and she found herself staring at Garra. His eyes held hers in a stare down, both of them unmoving. Garra couldn't put his finger on it. What was it about this girl that made him feel so strange. He felt some sort of connection. A very close one. He then moved his gaze ahead. Naruho gulped and she looked ahead, too, not hoping to catch the sand Genin's eyes again.

" I'm surprised that Kabuto isn't here. You think he got hurt?" whispered Sakura. Naruho bit her lip, feeling a bit of worry for her superior.

" I don't know. Maybe he-"

" Alright," interrupted the Hokage." I have one more thing to say to all of you. Due to the sudden threats of an interfering force and the condition you are in, I will ask if any one of you would wish to drop out of the test right now. If there is any, don't worry. There is no shame in taking a step back." said the old man. Naruho looked around and spotted tears in Sakura's eyes.

" Saki, what's wrong?" whispered the blonde Genin to the pink-haired Genin.

" Naru… We can't let Sasuke fight. Look, he looks like he's in so much pain." whispered Sakura. Naruho looked to the Uchiha and she could see that he was clenching his jaw while holding the junction of his shoulder. Naruho looked at him in worry. She knew that something had happen to him when she had no control of her mind. He had gotten hurt somehow and she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. She felt sorry. She didn't want Sasuke( for some strange reason) to get hurt anymore. She nearly raised her hand when it was suddenly grabbed by another hand. The blonde found herself staring into dark and handsome eyes.

" What do you thing you are doing, moron." hissed Sasuke. Naruho glared at him.

" You're really hurt. I can't let you fight. Saki and I both agree. We'll just drop out." she said. Sasuke's eyes pierced hers.

" Don't be stupid. I'm not even that hurt. We are _not_ dropping out of this!" he said in a harsh tone. Naruho felt anger run through her senses and she finally snapped.

" Why! Why are you so stubborn! Can't you see that you're hurt! Can't you see that I'm being hurt!" she yelled before even knowing what she was saying. Nearly everyone's eyes dart to the yelling Genin. Sasuke's face was unfazed. Naruho continued, her eyes giving angered and anguished tears." I hate you when you act like this! Always trying to act all cool and heroic! When you're just being plain stupid! You're letting your own pride blind you from reality! You may be from a strong clan, Sasuke Uchiha, but that doesn't mean to have to act as strong as they were! Can't you see that people care for you! Can't you see that your team cares for you! Can't you see that _I_ care for you!" screamed the girl when she finished.

Everyone was silent. Never in their lives have they heard the careless girl speak right from her soul. Her words with so passionate, mixed with anger and fright. Her voice was powerful, even with tears laced with them. Naruho breathed heavily from her out burst. It had taken a lot out of her. Sasuke stared at her with a look of no emotion. His suddenly dropped Naruho's and he moved it to her cheek, holding her face right then and there. Naruho's face looked confused and the others were the same. Was Sasuke showing comfort?

" Naruho… I get what you're saying. But I have to do this. Not just for my clan." muttered the usually emotionless boy. His trademark smirk came to his lips." I'm also doing this because I want to battle you. After all, you are my rival." said the raven-haired boy, letting go of the teen's cheek.

Naruho pressed her hand to where Sasuke's was before she grinned and nodded." OK. I can't wait to fight you, too, Sasuke." she said. Sasuke nodded back. Everyone was still a bit confused but they didn't question further. They all turned back to the Hokage, who was clearing his throat.

" Very well, since it seems that none of you are backing out, we will presume. Everyone, you are given one hour to gain your strength, train, or anything else you have to do. When the hour is up, report back here, and we shall begin the preliminary rounds." he said. With a few hand signs, he was gone.

Everyone was quiet as they all stood in a circle. Each of them eyed each other, daring one of them to move. Finally, Kakashi cleared his throat and he gave everyone a smile behind his mask.

" Well, if you want this put simple, I place it on layman's terms; get ready, for the next move you play, might be your last."

* * *

**And that's a comeback for you! I know, this is **_**way**_** more different from the original but I wanted to get a little creative. I didn't want to rip off the **_**whole**_** show. That be beneath me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you all review. And I'm serious when I say that this story is coming back. There will just be some changes and I'm still thinking about what should be in the next chapter. It might take a while but I'll try to get in as soon as I can. Well I have to go! Till next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	8. Chapter 8: Trials Of The Rookies

**Hello, fellow readers. Wait!* Checks reviews* Only **_**two**_** reviews? Aw, I thought people wanted this story back T^T Ah, anyway, I won't let that bother me. Now where was I?… Oh yeah, I do not own **_**Naruto**_**. If I did… Well, you get the chizz. Anyway, this chapter is going to involve the fallowing; a few flashbacks, fighting Genin, and connections to ninjas. It will also involve new parings with new twist and turns and things you would never expect. If you don't like that stuff, turn away if you like. But if you **_**do **_**like this stuff, then stop reading this and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Trials of the Rookies**

" Ahhh, this is _so_ much better. Now the smell of blood is out of my hair." mused Naruho as she washed cold water through her blood stained hair. She was washing herself off in the women's washroom of the Middle tower of the Forest of Death. Her fight wouldn't be in a while and she wanted to get herself cleaned up. She grabbed some soap and she washed it through her blonde hair, the mixes of orange turning back into gold. She then heard the door of the washroom open.

" Hey, Naru. Does water feel good?" asked Sakura as she walked in and began pouring water into her own bucket. Her now short hair was let out and she stood next to her friend. The blonde ninja-to-be nodded as scrubbed more soap into her hair.

" Yeah. Real good. So who's fighting who right now?" she asked.

" Sasuke's fighting that one ninja from the Village of the Sound. He's definitely going to win. I can feel it." said the pinkette as she poured water all over her body. Naruho rolled her eyes but she made no comment. The washroom doors opened again and in came Ino, fallowed by Tenten and a shy Hinata.

" Hello, we didn't formally meet. I'm Tenten." said Tenten, smiling at Naruho and Sakura as she poured water into her loose hair.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura. And that's Naruho." said Sakura smiling.

" Yeah, Naruho's mine name. But call me Naru. All my friends do." said Naruho as she washed behind her ears. Tenten smiled at them both and Naruho waved Hinata over.

" Don't be so shy, Hina-chan. Want me to pour some water for you?" asked the blonde.

" U-um. Yes, Naru-chan. Th-thank you." stuttered Hinata in a shy tone with a vibrant blush on her pale cheeks. Shrugging, Naruho helped out Hinata and the girls were silent for a while.

" You know… This feels… Kind of nice…" said Ino as she broke the silence. Tenten nodded in agreement.

" Yeah… Maybe it's because the guys aren't around and we're relaxing… The pressures of trying to be Chunin… are lifted." she said. All the other girls nodded and they all soon finished washing off. They all changed into their clothes and they walked through a series of hallways to get back to the battle arena when Naruho's highly sensitive ears picked up a sound. She stopped and she cupped her hands around her ear, hearing the distance sounds of familiar voices.

" Something wrong, Naru?" asked Sakura. The blonde shrugged and she took a few steps to where the voices were coming from.

" I'm cool. I'm just gonna check on something. Be right back." she said as she fallowed the voices. She walked until she reached a balcony and she peaked over. There, she could see her old teacher and her current teacher stand side by side.

' _What are Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei doing here?' _she wondered as she listened to what they were saying.

she was about t

" It's a nice day, hm, Iruka-sensei?" asked Kakashi. Iruka nodded in agreement.

" Yes it is, Kakashi-sensei. Um, may I ask you something?" he asked. The silver-haired Jonin nodded, his viable eye giving the other teacher his full attention." Uh, well… Are still mad at me for yelling at you? Because I'm _so_ sorry I did. I felt so bad after I said those things and-"

" It's alright, Iruka-sensei. I know you care for all those kids. They're like your own. Children. I understand. I'm not one to hold grudges, sensei." said the Copy Nin. Naruho suddenly saw a blush flare on her sensei's cheeks. She blinked in surprise.

' _Sensei's… Blushing? What the hell is going on here?'_ she wondered.

" I bet they'll do great. They all came this far. Especially Naruho." said Kakashi. Iruka nodded and smiled.

" Yes, she's such the go-getter. She'll do fantastic." he said. Naruho gave a silent grin, forgetting her sensei's blush.

" Yeah. You really are proud of her, huh?" asked Kakashi, looking at Iruka. Said Chunin looked back with a smile.

" Yeah. She's truly turned out amazing, hm? A little girl becoming a… somewhat immature woman." she said. Kakashi gave another chuckle.

" Indeed. And you know… You yourself look different since… Well, since the last time I actually _saw_ you.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Iruka flushed again and he tugged on his little ponytail.

" Yes. It has been a while since then, huh?" he asked. Naruho furred her eyebrows and she squinted here eyes, wondering why the Chunin was suddenly looking uncomfortable. She waited for the two's sudden silence to end.

" Iruka-sensei, if I may, can I… See you? You know," the Jonin scratched the back of his neck and scratched the back of his neck. Iruka gave a slight bewilder look before looking at the ground.

" Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Since it's only you and me." he said. He then made a few hand signs that Naruho couldn't recognize and there was a sudden puff of smoke. When the smoke clear, both Kakashi and Naruho had wide eyes.

There was a female where Iruka had stood. Her hair was wavy and brown and it reached to her upper-back with her ponytail. Her eyes were light brown and her skin was golden-brown. She was rather shapely and she looked so dolce and innocent. Across the bridge of her nose was s straight scar that made her look more cute than she already was. Naruho felt her pulse stop and all of the air in her lungs drained out of her. Was that… Iruka?

" It's really good to see you again, Iria. You haven't changed a bit." said Kakashi. He actually meant his words. The woman before him was more beautiful than any other he met. He would sometimes find himself wondering when he would see this innocent and pretty face. The though of it made his heart pound against his chest.

Iria blushed and she wrung her hands a bit." Th-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Ever since the decree that many of the children in my academy years had to become under the oath of the Transformation Jutsu after the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village, I haven't heard a compliment in a long time." she said. Kakashi shrugged and he tried to ignore his heart skipping a beat at the sound of that sweet voice.

" A-Another secret? Wh… Why, sensei?" Kakashi and Iruka spun around and they gasped as they spotted Naruho at the doorway. The blue-eyed girl had tears prodding in her eyes, those magnificent irises filled with betrayal and confusion. Iria's heart nearly burst. This wasn't good. Naru wasn't suppose to know this. Only the Hokage and elite Shinobi were suppose to know.

Kakashi took a step toward his student." Naru, please don't freak out. Please listen to us. This was something no one was suppose to know. Please listen with what we have to say." he said. Naruho gulped and she stood straight, trying to look brave.

" I-I already heard! It was a decree right? So, I had no say into know, and…" she then gave a quick bow of her head." I'm sorry for spying. I won't tell a soul about this Iru- I mean, Iria-sensei." she said.

To say that the two older ninja were shock was the understatement of the era. They would have never guessed that Naruho, of all people, would act so forward with this. The tears were convincing enough for it, yes, but the way she was acting now… It was so grown up. Iria gave a kind smile and she walked to the blonde girl, ruffling her hair.

" Thank you, Naru. When I have the chance, I'll tell you more about this. Right now, lets go to the Genin battles. We don't want to miss your battle, hm?" she asked. Naruho grinned and she nodded, running ahead of her teachers. Iria smiled at Kakashi and she changed into Iruka.

" I'm so proud of her. She's truly changing." he said as he walked.

" She isn't the only one, Iria-chan." said Kakashi in a hushed tone as he fallowed after the Chunin.

* * *

" Alright. We will now begin with the next round." announced the proctor of the Chunin Exams. All teams stood together with team leaders and a few other people. They all waited patiently as the next competitors were lit up on the big screen.

_**SAKURA HARUNO**_

_**VS.**_

_**INO YAMANAKA**_

Sakura knitted her eyebrows and she glared at Ino, who was smirking with a smug look in her bright blue eyes.

" You can do this, Saki-chan. You're way better than her." encouraged Naruho, telling her words truthfully. Sakura smiled at the blonde and nodded.

" Thanks, Naru. Wish me luck." said the pinkette as she jumped into the arena.

" Luck!" called Naru, smiling at her little pun.

" How youthful, Naru-san!" Naruho turned to see Lee stand next to her, his dark eyes focused on the battle. The blue-eyed girl could see the sincerity and care in his bug-like eyes as he stared at the fighting female member of Team 7.

" Thanks, Lee. This battle is going to be the best, hm?" she asked.

" Yes indeed! A battle of youth that only can be done by Sakura! She is the best!" cheered the black-haired boy. Naruho sweat dropped.

" Ya don't have to over do it." she said.

" Now, Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

There was a sudden blue light and Naruho looked back to the battle field. She saw Sakura stand in a creepy way and Ino sat on her knees with her head bowed. Naruho gave a grin and jumped excitedly.

" Yay! Yay! Saki won! Finnish her, Saki! Yay!" she cheered excitedly. A hand came to her shoulder and stopped her jumping. The young girl turned to see Kakashi giving a knowing look behind his mask.

" No, Naru. Ino used a Mind Transfer Jutsu. She has control over Sakura's will. Think, what do you think she could do now?" asked the silver-haired man rhetorically. Naruho's eyes widen and she looked back to the two other girls as Sakura raised her hand.

" I, Sakura Haruno, would like to with-"

" NO!"

All eyes turned to Naruho, who was standing on the railing and glaring. Sakura glared at the blonde, her eyes glowing a bit.

" What a annoying brat." she muttered. Naruho shot daggers and cupped her hands around her mouth.

" YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THAT WITCH, SAKI! YOU'RE ATRONGER THAN THAT! IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, THEN THAT JUST MAKES YOU A WEAK NINJA! DON'T LET THAT SASUKE CHASER DEGRADE YOU TO THAT! FIGHT, SAKI, FIGHT!" yelled the Genin at the top of her lungs. Sakura smirked at the girl.

" Just face it, runt. You're little friend is fin-" the girl stopped in mid-sentence when she sudden gave a screech and clutched her head. She thrashed her head a bit and gave another scream as a burst of blue Chakra shot from her to Ino's spirit-less body. The emerald-eye Genin breathed heavily and she looked up, smiling weakly at Naruho.

" Th-Thanks, Naru. I owe you one." she gasped, straightening herself. Naruho smiled back, happy that she could help. Ino staggered to her feet and she glared at Sakura, throwing back her fist and charging at her. Sakura saw her and she began charging as well. Both met each other at mid-charge and they struck at each other with their fist. The both of them fell back, knocked out.

Both Team 7 and Team 10 gasped and they ran to their fallen team mates, just as the proctor raised his hand.

" Both Genin lost. Neither of them will move on to the next round." he said. Both teams helped their female members to the safety of the stands. Naruho smiled at the both of them.

" That was real cool. Now I' just pumped up for my battle." she said.

" Come on, Naru-san! Tenten is going to fight when of the Sand Siblings!" called Lee. Nodding and smiling at Sakura and Ino one last time, Naruho walked over to Lee and watched the rest of the battle.

While the fight was going on, Sakura slowly woke up and looked around. Her cheek hurt and she felt dizzy.

" Did I… Did I win?" she asked.

" Nah, we both lost, sucks huh?" asked Ino, slouching against the wall supporting her. Sakura nodded and she slumped, trying to calm down her pounding head ache.

" Hey… Sakura?" the said ninja turned to see Ino looking up." Do you remember… When I said you were a bud that hadn't bloom yet? When we were little?" asked the blonde. Sakura nodded. Then, the unexpected happened. Ino smiled at Sakura and she held out her hand.

" Well… I guess it's different now.' Cause Sakura… You've truly blossomed." she said. Sakura's eyes widen and sudden tears came to her eyes. Her heart filled with warmth when her old friend had said that. She never thought it was possible. She quickly wiped her tears away and she nodded.

" Thanks. But even though you said that," she suddenly gave a smirk." That doesn't me I'll give up Sasuke so easily." she said. Ino smirked back.

" That's double for me then. Although," she suddenly looked at Naruho and her smirk grew as the blonde cheered for Tenten along with Lee." I think we're not the only ones in this competition." she said knowingly. Sakura nodded and she looked at the other blonde as well.

" Yeah. Naruho and Sasuke are pretty close, even if they don't know it or like it. Hey, you remember when we first met Naru?" she asked. Ino nodded and both girls began to reminisce.

_( Flashback, five years ago)_

" _Come on, Sakura! We have to find more flowers! Sensei needs them for the arrangements!"_

" _Wait up, Ino!"_

_Both little Sakura and Ino ran around the flower field, picking up different flowers. It was a sunny day and it was the perfect day for flower picking._

" _OK, do we have enough?" asked Sakura with loads of flowers in her arms._

" _No. we still need some Stargazer Lilies. They should be around here somewhere." said Ino as the two girls walked further and further into the field. They soon stopped walking when they saw a little girl, no more than seven, sitting under her tree. Her head was bowed over something she was doing and a pile of Stargazer Lilies were by her side. Both older girls blinked and they walked over._

" _What are you doing?" asked Sakura. The little girl sitting down looked up and she looked at them with a look crossed between normal and surprised. Her eyes were bright blue and her blonde hair was tied in cute pigtails._

" _Making shuriken." she said simply as she went back to her hands, her small blonde pigtails falling by her ears and her hand grabbing a Stargazer Lilly from her pile._

" _Shuriken? Out of Stargazers?" asked Ino, picking up the star-shaped, flower-made weapons._

" _You're gonna rip them!" yelled the little girl as she snacked the twisted flowers back. Ino held up her hands in a protective and joking way._

" _OK, OK, sorry I didn't ask." she said. The little girl pouted and she looked back to her work. Sakura silently watched the younger girl work. She could see the small whisker marks on her cheeks. That was very odd, though she wasn't going say it since she could relate with her big forehead. _

" _Well, well, well, if isn't the goodie-goodie duo." the three girls looked to see a couple of girls from Sakura and Ino's class. The girl was talking was a big bully and sought nothing more than to make other girls cry. Said girl walked over to Sakura and she glared at her in the eye. Little Sakura trembled under her glare._

" _You think you're so perfect, huh, billboard brow? Why don't you do us all a favor and crawl under a rock?" she growled with acid. Sakura began shaking in fear. Tears nearly spilled out of her cheeks when one of the blonde girl's flower shuriken flew and impaled at the bully girl's mouth. The girl chocked on the flowers and she glared at Ino, who was holding a couple more flowery weapons in her hand._

" _Get lost, if you know what's good for you. Since the Stargazer in poisonous, you might want to scrub your mouth now." she said with a smirk. The bully girl and her cronies gave screams as they ran away to get the bully girl's mouth scrubbed. Ino through her head back and laughed, handing the leafy arsenal to the younger girl._

" _Too bad she doesn't know you have to swallow the flowers whole! Man, she was stupid!" laughed the blonde as she sat on the ground. She picked up one of the child-made shuriken and she smiled at the younger girl." Nice shuriken. Maybe you'll be a cool Kunoichi one day." she said. The little girl shook her head._

" _No way! I'm gonna be a Shinobi! Those are what true ninja are! As soon as I become a Shinobi, I'm gonna be a Hokage! Believe it!" she cheered. Both Sakura and Ino burst out laughing. The younger girl glared at them and her nostrils flared." I'm serious! You'll see!" she yelled, picking up her shuriken and running up a little hill._

" _Hey, wait! What's your name!" called Sakura. The little girl turned back and she gave a huge grin._

" _My name is Naruho Uzumaki! Konoha's next Hokage! Believe it!" _

_( Present)_

* * *

The next of the Genin battles went by within an hour. The winning victors were Temari, Kankuro, Shino, and Shikamaru. All battles were impressive and it seemed that the last competitors were going to be the toughest. Everyone waited with anticipation as the screen gave the names of the next fight Genins.

_**NARUHO UZUMAKI**_

_**VS.**_

_**KIBA INUZUKA**_

" Oh yeah! My time to shine!" cheered Naruho as she jumped into the arena. Kiba smirked as he and Akumaru jumped in as well and both Genin gave arrogant and knowing looks as they stood on the fighting field.

" I'm so stoked! Sorry if you get blown away, Kiba. No hard feelings." said Naruho. Kiba flushed with embarrassment and anger.

" I was going to say that, Uzumaki! Don't think that I won't go easy just because you're a girl!" yelled the Inuzuka. A tick mark appeared at the side of Naruho's head.

" Shut up! I'm gonna win this, Mutt-Face! I ain't that twerp I was back at the academy!" she yelled. Kiba smirked knowingly, remembering exactly what she was referring to.

_( Flashback, three years ago)_

" _No! That's wrong, Naru! One more time, but focus more!"_

" _But, Iruka-sensei!-"_

_Little Kiba woke up from his nap on his desk and he glared at the academy class clown, Naruho Uzumaki. He didn't know the kid well but he did know she was annoying as hell._

_Naruho tried to play a Transformation Jutsu but only made the person she was changing to( the Third Hokage) horrible. The whole class, including Kiba, laughed their heads off at the Hokage with buck teeth. There was a puff of smoke and Naruho grinned at them all._

" _Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad my future people loved my act! Just wait until I show you the neat tricks I do when I become Hokage." she said. The class laughed harder and Kiba threw a smug an smirking look at her._

" _Keep dreaming, Uzumaki! The day you become Hokage is the day I start liking cats!" he laughed. Naruho puffed out her cheeks and she fumed at him, not liking the dog boy one bit._

_( Present)_

Kiba smirked at that memory and Naruho interrupted his thoughts.

" Why the hell is your puppy here! Isn't that against the rules or something!" she yelled. The proctor shook his head.

" Akumaru is an acceptation. He's like a living weaponry, which is allowed." he said. Naruho blinked and she then turned to Kiba, giving a light smirk.

" Ah, whatever. I always do my best! Even with a lame handicap." she boasted. Kiba smirked back.

" You kidding? I can' beat you with one hand tied behind my back. Akumaru, sit this one out. Uzumaki's mine." he said proudly. The little dog yipped and he backed up as his master and Naruho began to fight.

Both Genin fought with great speed and agility. Both managed to get at each other with a few punches and kicks but Kiba gained the upper hand when he called Akumaru in and preformed his Transformation Technique: Beast Human Clone, which allowed Akumaru to look and attack like Kiba. After a rough half hour of kicking, punching, clawing and dodging, Naruho had gotten stronger and she played her last attack beautifully.

" NARUHO BARRAGE!" she cried as she kicked Kiba in the gut from above and sent him crashing to the ground. The blonde Hokage-to-be breathed heavily as the cuts on her bled and her straining muscles twitched. She staggered over to Kiba and surprisingly, she held her hand to him. Kiba's tired and straining eyes looked up at the Uzumaki, widening as they saw the smile on the blonde's lips.

" Good battle. You're stronger than you look, Mutt-Face." she said. Kiba stared at Naruho's hand, then at the girl's face. His heart sped up at her sincere smile and he felt his face go red. He had never though this girl that he knew for so long could look so… cute and honest. He then shook off his thoughts and he took the blonde Genin's hand, letting her help him up.

" You too, Uzumaki. I hate to admit it but, you kicked my ass." admitted the dog boy as he walked over to Akumaru and picked up the puppy. Naruho walked over to them and she petted Akumaru on the head.

" You did good too, Akumaru. Nice work." she said. The puppy gave a yip and Kiba nodded with his puppy.

" Yeah, Akumaru's right. The next time we fight, we'll be way tougher. Just you wait, twerp." he said, holding up his fist. Naruho gave a confident grin and she made a fist, too, bumping in with the Inuzuka's.

* * *

The next two battles seem to fly by just as the other had. Hinata had to face against Neji, who was revealed to be her cousin. Neji was proven to be known for his amazing skill at the Byakugan, an ancient skill known within the Hyuga clan. He also showed his brutal side, telling Hinata that she would not escape the destiny of her losing to him. Hinata nearly made it close to winning, believing in her own Shinobi way that she adapted by Naruho. But unfortunately, she lost her battle and Neji was declared the winner.

The next battle was also intense since it was Lee verses Garra. Both were amazing and quick that hardly anyone saw the battle, just sand and blurs. Lee was outstanding with his Tiajutsu yet Garra was phenomenal with his sand-wielding power. Lee was close to winning the battle with new top-notch techniques he had learned from Guy. But he had used up all his energy and really messed up his body, knocking himself unconscious.

Both battles had gotten Naruho pumped up. The main reason was that both victors were people she was growing to hate. Neji with his talk about 'fate' and 'destiny,' and Garra with his harsh nature. She knew she had to fight these two, for her sake and their's.

The proctor of the exams then announced that the real battles for the Chunin Exams would take place in one month at the battle coliseum. Everyone left was shuffled up and tagged. Naruho was a bit mad that Sasuke had gotten Garra but, she was glad when she had gotten Neji. The blonde-haired re-teen even made her point to everyone around.

" Listen here, Fate Boy! When I'm through with you, all that crap about 'fate' and 'destiny' will be knocked right out of your swelled head! Ya here me!" she yelled at the fog-eyed boy. Said teen smirked at the girl below.

" Well, we'll see about that in a month. Won't we, runt?" he asked, turning and walking away. Naruho let out a snarl and her eyes gave a new light. She was more pumped than ever. Now all she had to do was to find a Jonin to teach her some new moves.

* * *

" Look Look! I'm doing it! I'm-WHOA!"

Naruho fell face-first into steaming water and she jumped out with a yelp, whining about the burning pain on her face. Esibu, Konohamaru's tutor, face-palmed. He couldn't believe he was the one to be Naruho's trainer for a month. Teaching this kid was like teaching a puppy to potty train. Well, training a puppy would have been easier. Teaching the bearer of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was beyond impossible. And things weren't fun on Naruho's end either. This sensei, pervert as she referred him to, wasn't showing her at all the move he wanted her to learn. It was to walk on water, and that was easier said than done. No matter what she did, Naruho just couldn't focus enough Chakra to her feet. It was too hard for her.

Naruho was about to yell at the old perv for not teaching her a thing when she froze. Her temporary master was flung into the air by a giant pink tongue and sent crashing to earth, blacking out. Naruho fallowed the pink tongue to a giant orange toad with purple markings on it's back. Sitting on it's back was a man with a wolfish appearance. Naruho blinked and she drew to concluding thought.

' _Who the hell is __**this **__guy?'_

* * *

*** Lets out a long whistle.* Man, another chapter filled with a load of new stuff, hm? Well, I hope you all fallowed it well and I hope you liked it, too. I hope you review so that I can get inspired for the next chapter. The next chapter will involve everyone's favorite perv, 'sides Kakashi :D Anyway, see you all next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


End file.
